Burned and Frozen
by MyPillow
Summary: She's not alone, I won't let her be alone. She isn't the only one with a curse, and the sooner she realizes this the better off we'll all be. Elsa, I'm sorry you had to go through this. And I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I'm sent here to kill you Elsa. Please forgive me. **MOVE SPOILERS INSIDE** Please read and review! Much appreciated!
1. Prologue

**Burned and Frozen**

**A/N:** So this is a version of Frozen which some of you might not even be used too, but I will continue writing this no matter. I'm thinking about finishing the book before I even post it upon FanFiction. We'll see.

Elsa is by far my most favorite character in this movie, and while It was an amazing movie, I was much more interested in Elsa's character and story than anyone else. Elsa had the most character development in the whole movie and she wasn't even the main character. Enough of my opinion. It is time to start the story!

Hope you enjoy!

**Prologue**

Once upon a time there was a kingdom by the name of Arendelle. The Kingdom stretched far and wide. Several small townships and trading routes made up the veins of such a Kingdom. The King and Queen were beloved by all. Tales of the beautiful castle of Arendelle were told to small children at night time campfires or as bedtime stories. The castle was especially beautiful in the winter, where the frost would make the roofs gleam and the windows hazy. It was quite the sight to see.

Noble families often would visit the castle, it was not uncommon for travellers to spend time there. Many of which were the nobles hoping to get a meeting with the King and Queen, or a playdate for the children to play together.

There was one Noble family who stayed isolated from the rest of the kingdom. This small family consisted of of the father, Rowan, a dark haired man, with eyes black as night. A stern, proud looking man. He was tall, lean, and had untamable hair. Rowan was a trainer. Whenever the king needed soldiers trained for special purposes, Rowan was the one they were sent too. He trained them in the ways of stealth, thievery, and with small, concealable light weapons. No soldier that was sent his way left without being a master of disguise.

Then there was the mother, Isabel. A smiling woman who had brown hair, and beautiful green eyes. She was kind, and fair. She was a mother to all, and not a mother one would like to see angry. Isabel was very gifted in medicinal care. She would always open her own home to strangers in need of medical assistance. She had a knack for helping others. Even in the deepest darkest hours of winter, only a few people had died under her care. Isabel had taken care of many ill warriors, traders, farmers, and townsfolk. She had quite the record.

Rowan and Isabel had two sons. The younger of the two adopting his mother's looks. Brown hair, shaggy and messy, like his father's. He had green eyes and was only 3, his name was Gavin. He was quite the trouble maker. Being too young to understand what was right and what was wrong, Gavin just did as he pleased and most of which he pleased happened to be breaking and ruining objects. Although the little squirt had found absolute joy in almost everything. Something that all of the servants endeared about him.

Last but not least of the small family was the eldest son. Nathan. He had dark hair, almost as black as coal. He had the most interesting eyes anyone could ever recall. His eyes were almost copper colored but the servants passed stories along that his eye color changed based on his emotions. A bright red when upset or angry. A dull orange when distraught. This young boy, the mere age of only 8. Was being trained by his father and mother at this age already. You see, this boy, Nathan had shown signs of a curse ever since he was a small baby. This boy was given a curse. The curse of Fire.

When Rowan had found out, he immediately went out of his way to teach the boy how to control his powers. This curse was a particularly difficult one to control, because...how can one control fire? Taking as many precautions as necessary,

Rowan secretly trained Nathan. Nobody knew of the training sessions, especially not Isabel.

Rowan was intent on having Nathan learn how to control his powers, but he also went out of his way to teach him how to be a rogue. Nathan was adept at being at the stealthy ways, much like his father, however they had a long way to go before Nathan was any good at controlling his curse.

One day however, tragedy had struck the small family. Nathan and Rowan were practicing Nathan's fire control. Isabel had been searching for the two of them for hours, and when she found them by a waterfall, she was shocked. In surprise

Nathan looked at his mother and accidentally threw fire at her and the fire had hit her in the chest, directly where the heart would be. Isabel screamed.

Word sent through the town that the lovely Isabel had died due to severe burns and a raging fever that had wracked her body. Rowan told everyone it was kitchen fire that she had started accidently while feeling ill. He never told anyone that Nathan had been the one to kill his wife.

Rowan had never been the same ever since then. He abandoned his responsibilities towards Nathan, and favored Gavin. Rowan told Nathan that their training together was done. No more would ensue. He told Nathan that if he wished to continue his rogue training then he would be allowed to attend the training sessions with the soldiers. That was the last time Nathan had ever seen his father look into his eyes. Rowan's eyes were filled with blame and shame.

That was the last day that Rowan was Nathan's father.

Nathan had spent years attempting to control his abilities in secret. His control of the curse became so well that nothing Nathan touched would ever be willingly burned, nor would any unwanted flames be shot out from his hands. Nathan found no comfort in his training with his curse, he was reminded every day that he was the one who killed his mother.

As Nathan grew older, so had his looks. His old copper eyes had slowly faded into a blood red color. His black hair had remained dark as coal, but the tips of his somewhat short hair hand turned dark grey. Nathan had heard whispers from the servants that his hair looked like ash, further reminding him that he was nothing but a fire born monster.

He had joined the training sessions with the soldiers at the age of 10, learning how to be a rogue. His abilities already surpassed any soldier that was 3 times older than him, and soon he was added into the advanced classes for rogue. His father taught every lesson, but never once looked into Nathan's eyes, always looking at his form, or his feet. Nathan had learned how to fight with a short sword, small enough to conceal, but big enough to do fight someone in a battle.

He excelled far above even the advanced rogue trainees and soon was the best. He was only 16 by the time he achieved this. Nathan had only wished that his father would acknowledge him. The only time his father ever did, was when Nathan did something exceptional in his rogue training.

Nathan had developed a sarcastic, smart-ass, view on the world, being brilliant, and pushing everyone away. He didn't want to hurt anyone else with his curse. He was unaffected by heat, but when it was the winter, he seemed much more vulnerable. Even with his vulnerability, it was said that Nathan was never sick a day in his life, even if it was but a mere cold.

It was then one day that word sent out across the kingdom of the King and Queen's untimely death. Their ship had been swallowed by the angry sea. Nothing could prevent that from happening. Rowan had gathered up the 12 year old Gavin and had informed a servant to tell Nathan to get ready for a 3 day trip to the Castle. They were to pay their respects to the late King and Queen. Nathan was 17 years old at this time.

The few servants that travelled with Rowan, Gavin, and Nathan, had been silent. Nathan followed up the rear of the small group. At his father's commands to watch the back. Nathan would do anything his father said just to get a little bit of acknowledgement.

When they arrived at the Castle and small town, they were greeted by hundreds of people dressed in black. Nathan was instructed to wear more suitable and formal clothes then just his regular attire. He wore black, along with the rest of the crowd.

Nathan had never been one for large groups of people…

He stared, the small fragile girl up in front of everyone was crying, while it was raining. She stood between two very large headstones with the names of the King and Queen written on them.

Nathan frowned, and thought to himself, _"Wasn't there two daughters?"_ He searched around looking for the second one. Whose name he couldn't have remembered even if he tried. The rain was chilly in the summer day. Nathan used his fire control to merely heat up the air surrounding him, keeping him warm

despite being soaked to the bones.

He tuned out the priest praying for the dearest couple to have a safe journey and stared at the princess's face. _"Perhaps your sister perished in the shipwreck along with your parents."_

Nathan's hair was matted down from the rain, he looked around the crowd and saw his father, a small distance away. Rowan had asked him to stand by the outer edge, incase of an ambush or some bullshit his father frequently said to him.

Hours passed and the funeral had finished, Rowan wished to stay with Gavin, in hopes for the young princess to meet with the Gavin. However, Nathan had no interest in staying at the castle, with all these people, for long. He told his father that he wished to go home.

Rowan did not look at Nathan, "Do whatever you wish."

Nathan sighed and walked away. He gathered his horse and rode him back to their home. Nathan remembered his mother's face smiling down at him. He remembered his father's proud eyes and smile. He shook his head. When would it stop? When would the guilt stop?

Nathan had long since stopped crying. Learning from experience that crying would get him no sympathy with the soldiers or his father, he had toughened up and avoided anything that might get him to even tear. Pain didn't affect him, as his body already felt numb.

After this happened, his father sent him away on his first mission. Simple intelligence gathering. As a year passed his missions got longer and much more dangerous, to the point where he was asked to assassinate. Nathan had no hesitation. He just wanted out of his father's presence. Rumors had spread that his little brother Gavin was even better at stealth than even Nathan was.

Nathan did not care. Gavin had turned into a royal ass. Taking anything he wanted for himself. Gavin was arrogant and had rarely talked to Nathan. The few conversations the two of them did have, ended up with Gavin telling Nathan that their father hated him. And blamed him for everything. Although Gavin had no idea, about Nathan's curse.

It was one day that Rowan had called for Nathan that sent his entire world spiraling.

Nathan paused at the door, his hand froze, ready to knock. What would his father want? What reason would he have to call him? If Rowan had a mission for Nathan to do he would send a servant to give him the details. Nathan frowned, took a deep breath and knocked.

"Enter."

It was said with such authority that Nathan didn't have any second thoughts about opening the door. He looked around the room, seeing his father at a nearby window, hands behind his back. Rowan was gazing out of the window.

Nathan, now being 20 years old, stared at his father's back. Something that he was far to used too.

Rowan spoke, "I have a mission for you."

Nathan nodded, "What is the mission?"

Rowan, for a while, did not say anything. It was silent, and Nathan had no desire to be the first one to break the silence. After a little bit, Rowan turned around and looked Nathan in the eyes for the first time in years. Tears were streaming down the cheeks of the aged man. Nathan was shocked.

Rowan took a step towards his desk. "They took him, Nathan."

Nathan paused, "Um, please call me Nate...Who did they take? Is everything alright?"

Rowan shook his head and turned. "They took Gavin. They took my son...Your brother."

Nate blinked, "What? Who did? Why?"

"I don't know!" Rowan snapped at Nate, who closed his mouth. Rowan sighed, and wiped his tears from his eyes with one hand. "I don't know who took him, or why. All I was given was a note with instructions on it."

Nate didn't say anything. He waited for his father to continue. He was not disappointed. "Princess Elsa will be coroneted to be queen shortly. The older of the two sisters. The instructions want her assassinated."

Nate blinked, shocked. "What?"

Rowan nodded, and looked out the window again. "They said it had to be done within one year. I don't know why they want her assassinated but that is their request. As simple as that. But I need you to do it a certain way."

Nathan didn't say anything. Somewhat from shock and somewhat from a sinking feeling that was pitted in his stomach. Rowan continued. "I need you to kill Queen Elsa. There's something about her that's different. But once you do this I need you to admit that you did and I need you to be captured."

Nathan stood shocked, his father was now looking him in the eyes. Tears were falling freely again. Nathan blinked, anger, sadness, shock. He wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment.

He took a step back. As if he was putting space between him and His father's request. "You know what your asking me to do...right?"

Rowan nodded simply. Nathan felt tears prick at the back of his eyes. "If I'm caught, I will surely be executed."

Rowan nodded again. Nate clenched his fists and his jaw. He stood up straight, tears flooding his eyes, and threatening to fall. He refused to let them.

He took a shaky breath. "Is this what you wish of me...my lord?"

Rowan looked away, back out the window. "It is...it is what I wish."

Nathan looked down, and closed his eyes angrily. "Very well. It will be done."

Rowan turned away and closed his eyes. Unashamed. Nathan left the room, feeling exhausted and numb. If his father would wish of him to kill Princess Elsa… then he very well will. He stopped at his room, gathering his few belongings. Mostly consisting of a short sword, a leather armor chest piece, leather bracers, a black cloak, black long sleeves, and black pants.

He got his horse and rode speedily towards the Kingdom's Castle...Toward his doom.


	2. Chapter 1

**Burned and Frozen**

**Chapter 1**

Elsa slowly walked down the hallway, her servants on either side of her. She kept her gaze straight ahead, even though she was dreading this day, and all that could come from it. She just kept thinking to herself about everything that could go wrong and she felt in her chest the tightness that came from her fear. She had no idea how to keep everyone from knowing about her powers. She needed to feel nothing.

She took a deep breath. Conceal…don't feel. No one must get past her guard. Be wary of everyone. The less they know, the safer they will all be.

She stopped at the door to the balcony. She could hear the murmur of people behind the door. Was she ready for this? How could she know?

She grabbed the door handles with her gloved hands and opened up the doors, seeing the bright summer daylight for the first time that day. She felt the warmth on her face and looked down at all of the people entering the gates. Today was the day she would become queen.

She looked down studying each person's face, many were plain and simple, some had ridiculous beards, and other women's make up just seemed to be too heavy.

One figure had managed to catch her eye though, a tall, lean, dark haired man. He looked around, studying each person next to him and moving between the crowd with such grace that it reminded her of flowing water between rocks. The closer he got the better look she got at him. Black dress pants tucked away into classy black leather boots. A black dress jacket with white trimming, a ruby red scarf tucked away into is jacket with gold lining, and a red side cape. His hair was jet black with the tips of his hair seeming to be…. grey?

Elsa stared at him. He was a handsome fellow, much more than any of the other men she had seen passing through the crowd. She hoped that he was a suitor. She would much rather be alone, but if she must marry, she would want a handsome man.

The man looked up at her and caught her eye. She blinked and looked away quickly. She felt her face heat up and she didn't look down again. He caught her staring at him, red handed. She closed her eyes in embarrassment. She'd rather just put her face in her hands but with all these people pointing at her and waving, she didn't want to risk anymore embarrassment from anyone else.

The day passed quickly enough for Elsa. The meet and greet with the people went smooth, the actual coronation was scary, and a very close call. She had spotted the handsome man again in the crowd, in the noble family section. She had almost shown her abilities, but quickly put back on the gloves again. Nobody seemed to notice.

After that, the ball had started to get prepared. The food was brought out, the nobles started to pile into the ballroom, each of them laughing and talking happily. Elsa stared on. She was jealous of their ability to remain so care free. They didn't have anything to worry about.

Elsa almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the trumpets call out for her entry to the front of the ballroom. She sighed, composed her self and slowly walked out to her spot after they announced her name.

Nathan was lazily walking around the ballroom staring at the random guests dancing to the jolly music and engaging in few conversations about the weather and noble affairs with strangers. Some people recognized him because of his father.

He was munching on some of the finger foods that were put out, when he heard the trumpets go off. He took a sip of his champagne and watched as the beautiful, elegant Queen Elsa walked into the room and faced the crowd, a very pleasant look on her face. He watched as Princess Anna was called and entered the room very awkwardly, unsure of anything she was doing. The crowd gave a small applause, and then returned back to the party.

Nathan however couldn't keep his eyes off of the queen. She was a beauty. Her platinum blonde hair glistened with the proper lighting as if it were tipped with frost. Her shockingly blue eyes gleamed with cheer as she talked with her baby sister, somewhat awkwardly. As if the two of them never see each other often.

Her make up covered eyes, were perfectly done and her red lips gave her such a look of elegance…he hasn't seen this kind of beauty since his mother.

Nathan shook his head, trying not to feel the guilt that crept up from his stomach. Queen Elsa's gloved hands were being held in front of her, as she smiled and giggled at her younger sister.

Nathan downed the rest of his drink and smoothly put it on a nearby platter that a butler was walking by with. He started to walk up to the duo, intent on starting a conversation. He had a year to assassinate her. The only way to get close enough to the queen would be to court her.

And besides…he wanted his brother to be held captive for as long as possible.

He also didn't want to die anytime soon. So to put this off would be the best thing he could do.

Nathan was almost to the Queen when he was stopped by a voice

"Your majesty, the Duke of Weasel Town."

"It's Weselton!" The old man coughed into his hand and stepped forward, "Your majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems almost fitting that I offer you, your first dance as queen." Elsa watched as the old man did a small, very peculiar dance in front of her and Anna and ended it with a bow. His toupee falling slightly off his head, revealing his baldness underneath.

Anna gasped and lifted her hands up to giggle, Elsa did the same, trying to stifle it as best as she can. Unfortunately, with her sister around her, it wasn't stifled very well. She coughed as he straightened himself, and schooled her face so there wasn't any evidence of laughter.

"Uhh Thank you, only I don't dance." The duke frowned disappointed, Elsa looked at Anna out of the corner of her eye and waved her hand at her. "But my sister does."

Anna giggled and waved her off. Elsa inwardly laughed at her sister, only giving them a small smile of entertainment. The Duke latched onto Anna's arm.

"Oh well than, lucky you." Anna's face as she was dragged away by the Duke was priceless. Elsa giggled into her hand. And waved her fingers, "Sorry." Elsa muttered to herself.

"So you won't even do one dance?"

Elsa jumped a little bit and turned her head, there in front of her with his hands in his pockets and a charming smile on his face was the dark haired man from earlier. Elsa blushed at seeing him up close.

He gave a bow, "My name is Sir Nathan." He straightened himself upright, "But you can just call me Nate." He added with a small wink.

Elsa blushed a little bit, "Uhhem well yes. Sir Nate, It's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed her head a tad, Nate grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Pleasure's all mine, your majesty…"

Elsa tensed up, unused to having people touch her. She let go of a breath that she didn't realize she was holding when he let go of her hand. A lingering warmth was there. Elsa coughed into her hand.

"Well yes, I don't dance. Unfortunately." Elsa said with a small smile. Wow. He had gorgeous eyes. A deep red, matching his scarf and side cape. It was remarkable.

Nate chuckled, "You couldn't be that bad could you, Queen Elsa?"

"I never said I was bad," She started, "I just don't like to dance. It isn't quite my thing."

Nathan turned towards the crowd and both Elsa and Him saw Anna get dipped real low by the Duke. They both laughed. Nate peeked at her from the corner of her eyes. "That was a mean thing of you to do to your sister."

Elsa giggled into her hand, "You think?"

Nate nodded vigorously, "Oh definitely, imagine how much you'd be hating it if you danced with him."

Elsa smiled, "Well it's a good thing I don't dance then."

A couple came out of the crowd and walked up to Elsa, who was very aware of everything she was doing because of the handsome man next to you.

"Ahhh Your majesty, you are looking very lovely tonight. This is a wonderful party you have here as well." The man started saying while giving a bow, Elsa returned it. The wife of the man (Or so Elsa thought) spoke up as well.

"And let's not forget to mention that gorgeous young man that's by your side, are we supposed to expect a courtship between the two of you? He is quite the catch, your majesty."

Elsa and Nathan both blushed deeply and started to stutter nonsense. Elsa cleared her throat and motioned towards Nate, still blushing. "Ah, no we just met, we were just discussing the party, that's all."

The couple just chuckled and bowed again, "Have a wonderful evening your majesty."

Elsa bowed again at them and saw her sister approaching. Her attention was drawn back to Nathan when he spoke. "They are right though, your majesty. This is an absolutely wonderful party. Especially with such a beautiful host."

Elsa smiled at him, "Thank you, Nathan."

Nate scratched his head, "It's Nate."

Anna approached them, sending Elsa a sly look at Nathan. Nate saw it and smiled at Elsa. He gave a small bow, "I'll leave you be, Queen Elsa. I will see you again tonight."

She returned the small bow and Nathan walked away. Anna walked up to her and grinned, "Elsa! Did you even see how handsome he was! Oh goodness those eyes, and that hair! And his physique!"

Elsa shushed her, "Of course I saw it, Anna, don't be silly."

Anna giggled, "So what's his name?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile from coming onto her face when she thought about him, "His name is Nathan, Sir Nathan."

Anna grinned, "Sir Nathan! Wow, he seemed to have taken a fancy to you, ehh?" She wiggled her eyebrows at her older sister. Elsa giggled and cleared her throat.

She changed the subject. "So the Duke was spritely."

Anna sighed, exasperated, "Oh yeah, especially for a guy in heels."

Elsa giggled, "Are you ok?"

Anna smiled brightly, nodding and laughing. "I've never been better. It's so nice… I wish it could be like this all the time." She looked about the room in a childlike fondness.

Elsa smiled at her younger sister. "Me too…" She felt a small twinge of guilt though at saying this. She knew this would never last. It was only for one day that they opened up the gates, and this day is almost over. She would go back to her room for her long needed solitude, to confine and hide her powers. Anna would go back to wandering the halls. She would then start her Queenly duties, and the two of them would never be able to spend time like this again…

She looked down a little bit, "But it can't." Anna's happy face disappeared with confusion, she reached out for Elsa's arm. "But why not-?" Elsa jerked her arm away before Anna could touch her and interrupted her younger sister.

"It just can't."

She took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions so that none of her powers happen to show. She grabbed her hands in front of her dress, her back towards her younger sister. She heard Anna gulp, and with a shaky breath said.

"Excuse me for a minute." Anna stepped down and walked into the crowd. Elsa followed her with her eyes, her sadness overcoming her resolve. She wished she could help Anna… everything had been her fault anyway, why does Anna have to be punished for her mistakes?

She could see by the way Anna's steps were hurried and her head bowed that she was probably in tears. She felt guilty for doing this…but its for the greater good. So nobody wouldn't get hurt anymore. Don't let anybody in. She turned back to the crowd, with a steely resolve.

"Well that looked to be a fun conversation."

She jumped a little bit at Nathan's voice again. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, remember what she just told her self a second ago. Don't let them in.

"Yes. It was most unpleasant."

She could see Nathan retract from the coldness in her voice. Cold…everything about her seemed to be icy, from her demeanor to her words. She will just have to get used to it. No matter how much she hated it.

"Are…are you alright?" Nathan asked, hesitantly, stepping into her view. Elsa lifted her head. Watching her sister's mood do a 180 and start to dance with someone she didn't recognize. She looked at Nathan. Something about him seemed…familiar. Not his face or his clothes or even his voice, just his presence felt like someone she knew. She sighed.

"I'm fine," She said finally. Not believing herself in the slightest. Nathan studied her for a second and then chuckled. "If you say so, your majesty. But you know what they say 'FINE' means? They say it means, Freaked Out, Insecure, Nervous, and Emotional."

Elsa looked at him, unsure of what to say. Inside she was actually feeling all of those things. Which was not good for her control over her powers. She might lash out soon, unwillingly. "Thank you for your kindness, but I really am fine."

Nathan shrugged, "Okay." He turned and watched the crowd some more, his hands in his pockets. His eyes laid sight on Anna. "Your sister seems to be having a good time tonight."

Elsa looked over at Anna, sighing. "Yes she does. Unfortunately that won't last very long though."

Nathan looked at her questioningly, "And Why is that?"

Elsa stared at him. "Why is what?" Nate chuckled, "You just said that it won't last very long…?"

Elsa blinked and put a hand up to her mouth, "Did I say that out loud? I'm sorry."

Nathan smiled, "It's ok…" He scratched the back of his neck. "You know one dance wouldn't hurt you, even if it's a very bad dance…" Elsa gave him a small smile.

"Maybe one day…"

Nathan grinned brightly at her, "Well I'll take it!"

Elsa giggled into her hand and smiled again at him. Yes something about him seemed very familiar. She felt like they were the same. But that's impossible. Nobody was like her. She was alone.

Nathan just smiled at her.

For the rest of the night, The two of them talked, venturing all over the ballroom. They mostly stayed by the food and chocolate. It seemed so perfect. Almost like the night was theirs.

The two of them went around talking to several people when Elsa heard a voice.

"Elsa!" Elsa smiled and saw her sister she nodded to her guest that she was speaking too. Nathan right beside her. He leaned towards her and whispered. "She has crazy fast mood swings."

Elsa giggled and looked at Anna. "I mean, Queen." Anna curtsied. Elsa raised an eyebrow, along with Nate. Anna was hanging off of this guy's arm, both of them were smiling.

Anna cleared her throat, "Me again," she grabbed the man's hand and pulled him forward, giggling slightly, "May I present Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles."

He gave a bow and Elsa nodded. "Your majesty." He looked up and smiled at Anna. At the same time the two of them said, "We would like…" Anna giggled so Hans continued, "Your blessing…" they both giggled. Nathan raised an eyebrow, a little bit annoyed by the cuteness. Hans and Anna leaned together and said again at the same time. "Our marriage!"

Elsa was taken aback, Nate just scratched his head. Elsa stuttered slightly, not expecting this at all. "Marriage? I'm sorry, I'm confused."

Nate nodded, "I as well."

Anna grinned, "Well we haven't worked out all the details ourselves, we'll need a few days to plain out the ceremony, but of course we'll have soup, and ice cream and then-" Anna gasped and looked at Hans, "Wait, would we live here?"

Elsa and Nate both looked flabbergasted. Elsa looked at Nathan and Nathan looked back at her. He shrugged his shoulders completely lost for words. "Well she moves fast I guess."

Hans grinned, "Absolutely!"

Anna bounced up and down as Nathan watched Elsa start to say "Oh no, no, no, no, no."

Anna spoke "Ooohh we could invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us!"

Nathan raised an eyebrow, clearly lost. "Twelve brothers?" Elsa was inwardly freaking out, nobody can stay here! It's to close to her. She repeated herself. "No. No. no. Wait!" Elsa finally got Hans and Anna's attention.

"Nobody's brother's are staying here," Nathan snuck in a "Right on, sister." She ignored him, "And nobody is getting married." He whispered at her at the end, "Nice, way to show authority." Elsa continued to ignore him. She did not need to deal with this today.

Anna looked broken hearted, "Wait, what?" Elsa felt incredibly nervous. She did not need all these people looking at her, especially not Nathan.

Elsa played with her hands by her chest. "May I talk to you, Anna, alone?" She put emphasis on the alone, looking at Hans, as Anna looked at Nathan.

Anna looked offended. Then shook her head. "Whatever you have to say," She moved back and grabbed Hans's arm, "You can say to both of us."

Nathan shook his head, "Didn't you two meet today?"

Anna nodded at him "Yes." Nathan just rolled his eyes. Elsa looked at Nathan and got a little courage from him. "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

Elsa could see that Anna was going to argue, and she could feel Nate take a small step towards her. It was comforting. Anna glared at Elsa, "You can, if it's true love."

Elsa sighed. "Anna, what do you know of true love?"

Both Hans and Nathan looked uncomfortable. Anna quipped back at Elsa, "More than you. All you know is how to shut people out!"

Elsa felt like her sister just slapped her in the face. She was hurt and she felt guilty, but she kept her resolve…somewhat. She steeled herself. Somehow drawing courage from Nathan's presence. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no."

Nathan nodded his head, "Smart choice, it's plain dumb to marry someone you just met." Elsa turned to walk away, "No if you excuse me."

Hans decided to speak up, "Your majesty, if I may-"

Elsa cut him off, "No you may not, and I think you should go." Elsa was getting frustrated and most definitely wishing for the night to be over. Then she remember she can make the night be over, she was the Queen after all. All thoughts of any romance with Nathan were thrown out the door. She needed to keep people out. Nobody can get near.

She found her guard and said, "The party is over, close the gates." He answered, "Yes, your majesty!" and he started to walk away. Nathan stood there shocked. He certainly wasn't expecting that same reaction from Elsa.

Anna looked like someone just kicked her puppy. She reached for Elsa's hand. "Elsa, No wait!" She grabbed Elsa's hand and accidentally pulled off the glove.

Elsa whirled around, shock and fear all over her face. "Hey give me my glove!"

Nathan saw how desperate Elsa was as she reached for the glove and gently touched Anna's arm, "Anna maybe you should just give her back the glove."

Anna shoved her arm away from Nathan's reach and spoke to Elsa, "Elsa please _please_ I just can't live like this anymore!"

Elsa had tears in her eyes as she stared at her sister. She was the cause of all this. Everything happening was her fault. If she could only control her powers, none of this would have happened. She ruined Anna's life. The only way to save Anna from this solitude was to…

Elsa whispered. "Then leave…"

Anna gasped, and tears pooled in her eyes as well. Nate stared at Elsa's back, completely aware of what Elsa is going through. Wanting people to stay away. Wanting the best for people by staying away from them…

Elsa turned and started to walk away from Anna. Anger and confused swirled over Anna's face. Nathan knew that whatever she was going to say would cause a commotion. Elsa just focused on the door, trying to keep her bare hand from touching anything but herself.

"What did I ever do to you?!"

Elsa sighed, "Enough Anna."

Elsa was exhausted, emotionally. It was too long of a day. And she could feel her emotions getting out of hand. She could feel the fear build because of her other emotions. Elsa thought to herself, _"Anna just stop."_

Nathan took a step forward, warningly. "Anna just give it a rest, she doesn't want to talk about it." Anna shoved past him again.

Anna continued, "No why?! Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!" Elsa felt irritation and then finally anger. Couldn't Anna just know when to stop? Couldn't she realize that Elsa didn't want to talk about this?

Elsa was briefly blinded by anger and threw her hand behind her, "I said ENOUGH!"

Ice shot from her bare hand and landed everyone's feet, sharp icicles angrily shot out at them. Nathan jumped back, narrowly missing being impaled by an icicle. He was shocked. Ice…powers? He looked up at Elsa, seeing her horror and absolute fear, She looked at Nathan and saw his shocked look. Nathan himself couldn't speak words…was Elsa…just like him?

Nathan heard someone whisper, "Sorcery…" Nathan looked back at the ice, and despite the close proximity he was to his death he couldn't help but breath, "Beautiful.."

Elsa was horrified, she had let go of her emotions. Everyone knew. There was nothing. She had to get away. She tried to find the door knob and looked into Anna's eyes. Anna was shocked, and scared. Elsa felt tears fall as she opened up the door and left the room.

Nathan breathed. He was elated, finally there was someone like him. But he could honestly say, he was not expecting that at all.

End of Chapter 1! Hope you all enjoy ^.^


	3. Chapter 2

**Burned and Frozen**

**Chapter 2**

01010101010101

All she could hear was her heart thudding against her chest, quite painfully, and her clumsy feat running across the ground. She could only focus on the fear, and guilt. Everyone knew her secret now. She had to get away. Nobody was safe from her. Not Anna, not her kingdom.

01010101010101

"Elsa!"

Anna cried her name from the ballroom as Elsa fled. Nathan, still somewhat shocked, shook his head and took a few steps back. He ran forward and jumped over the ice spikes. It looked more impressive than what it really was but he faintly heard Anna yell at him to wait up in the background. He ignored her. He had to get to Elsa. She was just like him. He couldn't let her leave now, he had so many things that he could talk to her about. Finally! There was someone like him!

He turned the corner from where he knew Elsa ran down. The slippery ice hallway was enough indication for him to follow this path. Nate knew that she didn't have much control over her powers, just based off of what he had seen of them so far. She let her emotions control them. Its difficult, Nathan knew that first hand. He sprinted after the queen, fast and quietly. Something that he was acutely aware of at all times because of his stealth training. He heard footsteps behind him and peeked over his shoulder.

The Duke of Wesleton was following him, along with his two body guards. He narrowed his eyes, he did not like them much. He looked forward and sped up, recognized the front hallway. He saw Elsa jerk the doors open and pause. He could see her fear in her eyes. She looked back down the hallway and saw Nathan. He cursed and tried to run faster. She ran out into the cold summer air, Nathan could hear the murmurs and cheers of the townsfolk.

He stopped at the door, hearing the townsfolk gasp and some shriek. He saw the fountain Elsa accidentally touched, freeze into a grotesque and frightening swirl of sharpened ice.

"There she is! Stop her!"

Nathan whirled around to the voice angrily. The Duke of Wesleton was pointing angrily at the blonde, frightened woman.

Nate growled lowly, "Are you mad?!"

He turned his attention back to Elsa when she spoke, "Please…just, just stay away from me!"

He saw her accidentally shoot out an ice beam towards them, as she held up her arms in defense. Nathan dove out of the way hearing the beam of ice shatter behind him. He felt a sharp pain in his arm and he hissed as he saw a dagger sized chunk of ice deep into his bicep. He grunted as he pulled out the ice, watching blood flow from the wound. Elsa gasped, tears in her eyes as she saw Nathan get injured. She turned and fled through the crowd.

Nathan called out, "Elsa, wait!"

The Duke pointed at her, horrified. "M-monster!"

The ashen haired man glared at the Duke, "Shut up old man! She's not a monster, she's just scared!"

Nathan stood up and took chase again after Elsa, ignoring the sharp and distracting pain in his arm. He weaved and bobbed between the crowd of people ogling in the direction Elsa disappeared too. He once again heard Anna's voice behind him, screaming Elsa's name. God was she slow.

He saw Elsa stop at the edge of the small Island, breathing heavily and looking around, terrified. He didn't say her name, he knew he would just scare her when he spoke. However Anna, didn't know that. Nathan ducked behind a bush as he heard Anna, once again, call Elsa's name. The desperation in Anna's voice knew that she was distraught, but so was Elsa. The blonde gave a worried, rushed glance back at the castle and took a step out onto the water.

Nathan's breath hitched as he saw the lake freeze under her foot. Such power…Her abilities were just way cooler than his. She took off running across the lake, freezing the water surrounding her. Anna came running down the hill. Nathan stood up and started to run after her, he'd have to swim. He wasn't quite sure if he trusted the ice that Elsa had just ran across.

Anna looked at him before he jumped in, "Please find her Nathan! Make sure she's safe!"

Anna collapsed on the ground and Nathan threw a small wave back at her, acknowledging that she had said anything. He regretted doing it however, when a pain shot up his arm from his injury, which he noticed was bleeding quite profusely.

Nathan jumped into the water, almost immediately regretting it as the salt water burned against his wounded arm. He ignored the pain and paddled on, going as fast as he possibly could. Nathan suddenly felt the water turn ice cold and it knocked the air out from him. He sunk down just a tad and saw the top layer of the lake freeze over, about an inch thick.

Nathan's eyes widened and he looked towards his destination was. He was almost there, he could make it in one breath. He swam, feeling his sight start to get blurry from lack of oxygen. He was almost there… so very close….

Nathan made it too the shoreline of the opposite bank, but he still had to break threw the ice. He didn't have much strength left, but he focused his powers into his uninjured arm and started to melt the ice, quickly. It only took a few seconds for him to melt it enough. He laid his back against the ground and used his legs to give a mighty heave against the ice, feeling it break open against the force. He quickly thrust his head into the open air, gasping for breath.

Nathan coughed ferociously , gagging up water and spitting up. His spotted vision slowly returned to normal as he gained his air back. He continued to cough, sputtering and shivering in the cold.

He should have just used Elsa's makeshift ice bridge.

Nathan shook his head, still coughing and looked up. Trying to find any evidence of Elsa's whereabouts. It wasn't hard to find her trail, but he did notice that it had started to snow in Arendelle, and the weather had suddenly dropped to a very cold temperature. Nathan frowned. This had to be Elsa's doing since it was the middle of summer and what not…

Nathan looked around and saw the snow fall over the castle, marveling on the beauty and power of Elsa's ice control. He was envious of her abilities, that was for sure. Nathan shivered, feeling the cold affect him. He was always so vulnerable to the cold. He shook off his wet clothes like a dog and focused a deep warmth to run threw them.

He saw his clothes give off a heavy steam, evaporating any water that was hidden in the fabric. It also didn't help that it was probably around 20 degrees outside now. Nathan relaxed, feeling his body warm up to his usual temperature, which usually is higher than everyone else's. He sighed and started to follow Elsa's trail, noticing how erratic and random it was. He determined that it was because she was still emotional and wasn't looking where she was going.

Nate sped up, with high hopes of catching up to Elsa before the wolves did.

0101010101010101010101

Nate had been following Elsa's trail for about an hour now, feeling himself tire from the constant climb upwards. Snow was now about 6 inches deep, making it harder for him to follow Elsa's tracks. The fresh snowfall Elsa had created had made his job much more difficult. Nathan knew he was getting closer however, because if he was getting tired, then Elsa had to be exhausted. It had to be close to 1 o'clock now.

Nathan heard a howl and froze, he looked around, ignoring the snow melting at his feet from heating himself up to keep from getting cold. He threw glances in all directions and quickly climbed a tree. He looked around frantically, The wolves were close, very close. He tried to find the wolves and finally spotted one of them.

The wolf was focused on something not too far in front of him. Nathan kept his eye on the one wolf. The wolf passed underneath his tree, staring forward, not noticing the hanging rogue above him. Nathan narrowed his eyes and debated falling down on the wolf and killing it.

A shriek a small distance in head of him warned him of another person's presence. Elsa's in fact. Nathan looked down at the wolf, ready to run forward, and without a second thought, jumped down on the wolf while pulling out his short sword tucked under his side cape. He landed on the wolf, while stabbing down on its head. He added his fire into the blade of the sword, illuminating the steel with a blaze.

The wolf made one last guttural sound, as it died quickly and smoothly. Nathan stopped his fire sword and sprinted forward, intent on finding Elsa. He heard sounds of a scuffle and he stopped at the edge of a clearing. Elsa was in the middle, using her ice powers to stop approaching wolves.

Nathan growled, and ran forward, silently, behind Elsa, and another wolf, neither of them noticing his presence. Nathan stabbed the wolf where he believed the heart was. The wolf howled in pain, drawing the attention of all the other wolves, and the blonde beauty.

He looked up and grinned at Elsa, her eyes filled with confusion, shock, and terror. "Aren't you glad you couldn't get rid of me now, your majesty?" He almost said that mockingly. Elsa stuttered, unsure what to say. Her eyes focused on something behind Nathan for an instant and widened.

"Nathan behind you!"

Reacting on instinct, he whirled his blade along, falling backwards at the same time. He felt his blade slash into a body, obviously a wolf, and felt the pain of it's teeth biting down into his injured arm's shoulder. Damn, talk about overkill on that arm.

Nathan kicked the wolf off to the side, feeling it's blood spill all over him. He rolled backwards towards Elsa, and stood up gracefully, brandishing his bloodied short sword. He glared at all of the wolves surrounding them. He mentally counted them. Eight. Could be worse. He already took down 3.

Nathan looked at Elsa, checking to see if she was injured at all. She wasn't . Nathan chuckled, "Um, you take one half, I take the other?"

Elsa glared at him, and sent out a flurry of icicles at the wolves, who easily dodged them. "What are we going to do, Nathan?"

Nate peeked at her from the corner of his eyes, "It's Nate. And WE'RE not going to do anything. I'M going to distract them, while YOU make a dash for it."

Elsa gasped, turning towards him "No! That's suicide!"

"Ah no stop!" Nathan whirled around and slashed at a springing wolf, that attack Elsa as she put her back to it. The sword cut a gouge into the wolf's shoulder, stopping the advance and sending it whimpering back into the woods. Nathan glared at her and gestured at the wolves with his good arm, "Focus on the problem, not your help!"

Elsa lowered her head and stared back at the wolves, "I'm sorry…"

Nathan exhaled sharply, "For someone with powers you are pretty useless."

"Excuse me," Elsa started, sounding annoyed, "I am the Queen, that's no way to talk to me."

Nathan, still focusing on the wolves and debating whether or not to even show Elsa his powers yet, grunted. "You _were_ the queen. Now you're just a girl who ran away into the woods, apparently wanting to get eaten by wolves!"

Elsa didn't say anything to him. She was frustrated, afraid, guilty, and exhausted. He was right. She was just a coward. If only she knew how to conceal her feelings and control her powers better, none of this would have happened. She bit her lip and slowly looked over at Nathan. He was covered in blood, and although it made him look like a warrior and, somehow, it made him look even more handsome. She looked at his injured shoulder and felt a wave of guilt wash over her. This was all her fault. If only she could –

Her thoughts were interrupted by another wolf growling at her and springing at the two of them. Out of instinct, and reacting she threw her ungloved hand at the wolf, and heard a whimper and a thud as she saw an icicle sticking out of the chest, a pool of blood forming around the wolf. She felt sick. She was so scared.

Nate nodded his head, "There you go." He saw her green face and grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "Hey it's either them or us, and I personally wouldn't want to get eaten by wolves. I wanna die an old man. I think. Or die while having a massive orgie with tons of beautiful women." he finished the thought drooling.

Elsa gave him an incredulous look, "You're joking around at a time like this?!"

Nate chuckled, "Of course, because when we survive this –" he saw her hesitant look and raised an eyebrow, "And trust me, we will survive this. But when we survive this, I want to be able to look back at it and laugh about my jokes."

Elsa muttered to herself, "Your very immature, prudent jokes." Nate ignored her.

The wolves circled the two of them, 6 more to go. Nathan didn't know what else he could do. He could knock out the queen and kill them using his fire. He chuckled at the thought. Then he stood up straight. It would save them. He looked at Elsa and noticed that she wasn't paying any attention to him. He could really do it, but then he assaulted a queen. He weighed the options and decided his life was worth more.

He quickly turned toward her and used the butt of his sword to hit her hard enough to count, but not to make her bleed. She groaned and collapsed on the ground. Instantly when this happened, all of the wolves sprang forward.

In a split second Nathan threw his sword in the ground, narrowly missing Elsa's head, and spun around, white hot flames erupted from his finger tips, catching a few of the wolves on fire. They yelped and yowled loudly, limping back into the darkness of the forest. The few remaining, hesitantly started to nip at his feet. Obviously afraid.

Nathan stood up straight. He used his powers to set his hands on fire, glaring at the wolves, He stood there protectively over Elsa, hands alit with white angry flames, almost daring the wolves to attack.

The wolves danced off into the woods, taking heed of his warning. Nate sighed as he straightened himself. He looked down at the unconscious Elsa and felt bad for hitting her with the butt of his sword. He gulped as he saw how close he was to impaling her as well…

He picked up his sword and sheathed it, then bent down to pick up Elsa, almost dropping her as the pain in his arm shot back to life. He glared at his arm, seeing the blood flow from both the ice wound and the wolf's teeth. He sighed and trudged onward. They needed to find shelter, so he could start a fire and cauterize his wounds before infection set it. God he hated doing that to himself.

He noticed that it had stopped snowing for the time being, guessing that it was because Elsa was unconscious. He also took notice that she was remarkably light. He walked for a couple minutes before finding a rather large tree, with its roots uprooted, creating a small, cozy, and temporary resting place. Nathan carried Elsa towards the tree.

He gently placed her down, taking off his bloodied side cape and draped it over her small frame. He stood up and went back outside, breaking off some branches into smaller pieces for firewood. Although he could just cast an eternal flame in that spot, he didn't want to scare Elsa anymore when she woke up.

He dug a small hole and threw the wood in there. He set them aflame easily and leaned his back against one of the roots. He gently took of his upper coat, using his scarf as a small pillow for Elsa's head, he looked over his wounds. They were deep. So after he cauterized them, they will most definitely be sore for a while. He picked up a small root and put it in his mouth, taking a few deep breaths as he made a hot flame shoot out from the tip of his finger. He put it to the end of his short sword, which it was a metal knob, and heated it up to the point where the knob turned to a bright red. He hated this.

He took a few more deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He looked over at Elsa. Feeling his heart beating rapidly. He was nervous. He knew how much this hurts. He stared at Elsa's sleeping face.

He smiled, thinking to himself that she was absolutely beautiful. Nothing could compare to her. He brushed a small strand of her platinum blonde hair out of her face and returned to his task at hand. He bit down on the root hard and slowly lowered the knob to his wounds. He paused an inch above it and took one more deep breath.

He tried to stifle his screams.

010101010101010101010101010101

There you go! Chapter 2 (technically 3). I couldn't wait to post it, so I did. Oh well.


	4. Chapter 3

**Burned and Frozen**

Chapter 3

0101010101010101010101010101010

Elsa opened her eyes, feeling groggy. She flinched and grabbed her head, a sharp pain in the back of her head. What had happened? She opened her eyes slowly again, trying to regain her senses. Memories flooded back to her. Nathan…the wolves…

She gasped and sat up, "Nathan!" immediately she regretted it, with a stabbing pain back in her head. She groaned and slowly lied back down on the ground.

"It's Nate."

The blonde beauty turned her head slowly, feeling her bun loosen a little bit. She looked at Nathan, who looked like death. His eyes were red and puffy, not from crying. His face was pale, his hair looked messy and almost deflated from its previous look. She noticed his injured arm's sleeve was ripped off, and he made some make shift bandages out of the cloth. Elsa felt a pang of guilt, remembering that she was the cause of those injuries.

She frowned, ignoring her headache, "What happened?"

Nate shrugged, "You were knocked unconscious and I drove off the wolves."

Elsa sat up again, slowly, and much more prepared. She put her hand on her face, and looked around slowly, unsure where they were. She looked at the dirt floor, the small fire pit, and the smelly roots above her heads. She looked back at Nathan.

"How did I get knocked out?"

Nate gave her a small look, hesitating for a second. Then he shrugged. "Uhh, not sure, I was distracted by the wolves. I didn't see."

Elsa nodded, believing him. She missed Nathan's awkward look as he scratched his nose. He coughed slightly and looked at her with some concern.

"Are you ok?"

Elsa looked up, nodding her head. She didn't say anything. The blonde looked deep in thought. She closed her eyes, ignoring her headache. Nathan watched her, unsure what to say or do. Elsa looked like she was in serious inner turmoil. He looked back over his shoulder and saw that it was still dark out. She's only been unconscious for about an hour. Not too bad.

Nate sighed, grabbing the Queen's attention. "So what are we going to do with you?" He looked at her expectantly. She frowned.

"We? No." She shook her head while moving to stand up, "We're not doing anything. You…you will return to Arendelle and return to a happy life without me. That's it."

Elsa stood and ducked to get out from under the giant tree, trudging forward up the hill in the knee high snow. Nate quickly shoved some dirt on the small fire, effectively extinguishing the flames. He jumped up and jogged after the ice beauty. He caught up to her and looked at her from her side.

"You want me to leave you alone? But you're the Queen, you have to go back to Arendelle." Nate was confused.

Elsa stopped walked and faced him, grabbing her hands in front of her, "No I do not. I was the queen but I'd rather just be left alone. Forever."

She continued walking, leaving a confused Nathan standing still. He shook his head, not understanding her. "But that's so lonely…"

Elsa didn't say anything and just kept walking, Nate started walking as well, trying to catch up to her. He stopped in front of her, hands held up indicating her to stop. Elsa stopped walking.

Nate scratched his head, "So what? You want me to just leave you alone? To just leave you?"

Elsa sighed, looking somewhat depressed. "Yes. I wish you would just leave."

Despite only knowing her for one night, Nathan felt somewhat hurt by that. I mean, he had no right to force her to come back to Arendelle and he had no right to be hurt that she wouldn't want his company. He sighed and frowned.

Defeated, he shrugged at her and thrust his pockets into his pants. "If that's what you want me to do. Fine. I'll leave."

He brushed by her, not noticing her shocked look. She whirled around, "That's it? You're not going to fight to bring me back? You'll just leave?"

Nate shrugged again, "Yeah, I don't see why not. It's your choice."

Elsa hesitated, watching Nate turn his back and walk down the slope. She reached her hand out slightly, then stopped. She bit her lip and spoke up timidly.

"You don't think I'm a monster?"

Nate froze and turned around, a small smirk playing at his lips. He chuckled a little bit. "Oh god no. I've seen monsters and trust me, your highness, you are not a monster."

Elsa hugged herself, feeling tears prick at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She turned around and whispered "Thank you." As she walked up the hill. The wind carried her voice to Nathan's ear where he stopped walking. He turned back around and watched as Elsa slowly disappeared in the forest tree line. He waited a couple minutes beyond that and then immediately ducked down and jogged up the hill after her.

He chuckled to himself. Now he wouldn't let Elsa get away that easily. He would totally follow her, a silent guardian. No way would he let this chance pass him by. He easily caught up to Elsa, watching her walk on, with her head down. He hid behind trees and bushes, being as quiet as he possibly could. Which usually, is dead silent.

Nathan watched Elsa walk for a little while, slowly becoming more aware of how tired he actually was. It would soon be sunrise now, and Nate was definitely planning on getting some sleep soon. But he couldn't just let the Queen wander around without any sort of protection at all. Not after the wolf incident. Well, she did have her ice powers, Nathan had been thinking to himself. At least it was some form of defense.

0101010101010101010101010101

Elsa had been walking for almost an hour. She knew it was about time for the sun to rise. She looked around the mountain she was able to walk up. The North Mountain. She sighed. No one was around for miles. This was as alone as anyone could possibly be.

She looked behind her, watching the snowfall from the sky, she could only notice there wasn't a footstep around. Nothing disturbed this beautiful wonderland. She turned back toward the looming mountaintop and started to walk again.

The blonde chuckled almost bitterly to herself. She was definitely a Queen alright. A Queen of isolation… she rolled her eyes…get it? ICE-olation. She smiled at her dumb joke. And started to remember her father's words. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show, don't let them know. She looked down at her ungloved hand, then her gloved hand. Well the townspeople already knew. Anna knew…Nathan knew.

She frowned. Nathan knew. How was he NOT running for the hills? How could he not see her as a monster? She slowly started to take off her glove and she threw it up behind her, feeling as if a weight that has been present on her shoulders her entire life, was suddenly lifted. She took a deep breath, and just let it go.

Nate peeked up over the hill and stared at her as Elsa started to use her magic, her eyes twinkling in delight as she cast small little snowflakes above her hand. Nate smiled, her powers were amazing, so beautiful. It suited her well. He tilted his head as he watched her build a snowman. She was dancing around, laughing and giggling.

When Elsa tripped over her cape and fell down into the snow, Nate had to stifle a laugh. Elsa stood up and danced around again, this time laughing out loud. She unclipped her cape and a sharp wind picked up, taking the cape away into the wind. Nate watched it fly over his head and disappear down the mountain. He got up and followed Elsa who was jogging excitedly up the mountain.

He watched her. He was filled with awe and curiosity. Elsa came to a ravine in the mountain and created a snowy makeshift stairway. Nathan blinked, not expecting that. Hesitantly, although still excited, Elsa stepped on the stair. Nate felt his eyes widen when he saw the snow staircase turn into pure ice. Elsa sprinted up the stairs, all the while creating an ice staircase in front of her. Nathan stood up behind his conveniently placed rock and followed her up the stairs.

He looked at the ice on the staircase, beautiful, unflawed. Just like Elsa. He smiled and ran up the stairs quietly. Just as he got to the top he saw Elsa stomp her foot down on the snowy ground, creating a exotically designed, and very intricate snowflake made entirely of ice. Nate stared in shock. The capabilities Elsa had…

Not paying attention to the snowflake, and focused solely on Elsa, he watched as she created more magic and started to create…ice towers all around her. All of a sudden her ice snowflake started to be pushed up by structures magically building all around the blonde. Nathan watched as Elsa inclined, becoming in even more shock than he thought was possible.

The dark haired lad looked down and watched as an ice spike almost erupted from underneath him. He jumped out of the way and clung onto the ice as it ascended into the sky as well.

Nate gulped and felt his hands slipping from his grip on the ice, trying not to fall off. "Uh oh." He said as his hands slipped and he fell from a, at least 1 story high, drop. Nate felt the air get knocked out of him as he landed unceremoniously in a heap. He groaned, but felt his body slide down the sharp slope.

His eyes widened, "Oh nonononononononono!" he turned on his belly and tried to grab onto anything. Right as his body slid off the edge of the mountain ravine, he was able to grab onto the ledge with his bad arm. He flinched as pain shot up his arm again. With a rapid heartbeat and breathing heavily from the adrenaline, he looked below him and saw a very deep drop with sharp rocks at the bottom. He chuckled to himself.

"Whew, close one."

Using his fire powers, he had jets of fire burst from his feet, giving him a sharp boost to get up over the ledge and flip forward. He cut the stream of fire and angled himself to land on his feet. He smiled triumphantly.

"Glad I'm not dead." As he wiped his brow from any sweat.

A small bright light grabbed his attention. He turned around and saw the rising sun from behind him. He smiled and closed his eyes as he instantly felt the warmth from the sun envelope him in a hug. He took a deep breath and saw what Elsa just built.

His jaw dropped. A towering castle stood proudly above him. He was at loss for words. He climbed the slope, very carefully, and faced the looming doors. The same snowflake design was on the door. The ice sculpted perfectly. Nate was in awe.

Who knew the curse could create something so…He couldn't find the right word for it. He pushed open the door, curiosity getting hold of him. He walked inside almost slipping on the ice floor. He frowned, slightly annoyed. He didn't do very good on ice. He was a terrible ice skater, and enjoyed being on something less slippery. He looked up again.

He gasped and felt his jaw drop. The temperature in the castle was definitely cold, almost colder than outside. The sun was shining through the pure ice giving each icicle and ice pillar almost a purplish color. He looked up and around, reveling in the architecture of the palace. It was amazing, nothing he's ever seen before. He passed the ice fountain, which was…snowing. He approached the giant duel staircase and put a hand on the railing.

He shivered and hugged himself. He almost forgot that all he was wearing was his formal clothes. He looked down at his hands, not realizing just how cold he was. He couldn't feel his fingers. He tried warming up his body around himself and breathed fire into his hands, illuminating the area. Slowly he felt warmth come back to his fingers. He shivered again, but walked up the stairs.

The stairs led through another doorway, The stairs winded to the left. He hugged himself tighter, and kept his hands on fire. He looked around this next stairs and breathed, a small smile on his face.

"This place is so…" He continued onward, intent on finding Elsa. He slowly walked up the stairs, gazing at the perfectly smooth ice, which seemed unaffected by his fire as he placed his hands on the railing. He frowned, so her ice was incapable of being melted by fire. Possibly due to the magical aspect of its creation. He looked up as he approached another set of doors, slightly ajar.

He breathed again, seeing the design in this door. It was so… "It's so…" he pushed open the door, cancelling his fire hands and looked around the room . "It's just so…" He whispered, trying to find the right word to describe the castle.

His eyes landed on Elsa, and his breath hitched in his throat. She was angled, not really facing him, but just enough for Nate to get a small glimpse of her face. His heart stopped for what seemed like an eternity as he gazed at the woman in front of him.

"Beautiful."

There. That was the right word for the palace, for the designs, for the ice, for this woman…for Elsa. He felt his heart pulse again. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Elsa even if he wanted too.

The blonde goddess seemed to hear what Nate had whispered and turned, almost in slow motion, towards the black haired man. He couldn't close his mouth. All motor senses didn't seem to work.

Elsa blushed as Nathan stared at her, He looked down at her gown, made entirely of what he assumed was ice. Her shoulders bare, with the gown slit showing just the perfect amount of leg. He gazed at her smooth creamy leg. Just antagonizing him. He drifted his eyes back up to her face to stare some more. He looked at her lips, watching as she bit them nervously. He looked at her hair, her bangs pushed back, a side braid glittering with small snowflakes accented her neck as she brought down to her left shoulder.

Nathan took a step forward, feeling his own face blush heavily for his staring, but he couldn't utter a single word at the moment. He gulped and furrowed his eyebrows, feeling his heart race uncontrollably.

Elsa stared at him, shocked that he was here, but at the same time relieved. She bit her lip as he stood dumbfounded and staring at her, not saying anything for a good minute. Had she heard him correctly? Had he called her beautiful? She felt herself blush and her body get warm from the attention he was giving her.

She grabbed one arm with another, unsure how to stand or act with his eyes glued to her like this. She cleared her throat nervously, still blushing madly.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" What was he doing here? Hadn't he said that he would go back to Arendelle and leave her be? She was confused and she let it show.

Nate blinked a few times at Elsa breaking the silence. He shook his head once, "It's Nate." He took a few steps toward her, "E-Elsa you look…wonderful, just absolutely gorgeous."

Elsa felt herself blush even deeper, unknowingly make Nate gulp as he stared at her face again. She turned and started to walk away, Nate followed her.

"I thought you said you would return to Arendelle, why did you follow me?"

The dark haired man offered her a smirk, "I lied."

Elsa turned to him sharply, confused. "Why? What reason do you have to follow me? Why won't you just let me be alone. I deserve to be alone."

For the first time since the two of them met, Nathan felt something in his heart move, butterflies playing in his stomach. He realized that he would have to tell her about his powers. He swallowed, unsure how to start. He just smiled and laughed taking a few steps towards Elsa, glad to see that she wasn't taking any steps away from him.

"Oh Elsa. You're not alone, I won't let you be alone…" Nathan smiled sadly, "You know…you're not the only one with a curse and the sooner you realize this…the better we'll all be."

He took a step towards her again, almost able to touch her. He looked down at her and smiled warmly and slowly he grabbed her hand, watching her tense up and almost jerk her hand back. He was surprised however when she let him hold her hand. He inspected it closely, looking at all of her perfections. Was there anything about her that wasn't perfect?

He looked back up at her face and saw hit blushing again, gazing at their hands. "Elsa…" He had the blonde's attention now. "I won't let you be alone, because nobody deservers to be alone. Especially not you."

He saw tears prick in her eyes and she finally ripped her hand out from his. Nathan was expecting this. Elsa hugged herself, showing a vulnerability that Nate hasn't seen yet from the Queen. She didn't turn towards him.

"A monster like me deservers to be alone. You don't have to stay here. Please leave."

The ashen haired man laughed, making Elsa actually turn towards him. She was confused. Why would Nate be laughing? Was he laughing at her? He calmed down and took another step towards Elsa, who took a step back. Nate didn't care.

He shot her the warmest smile he could possibly do, trying to calm her nerves. "Elsa, I mean it when I say that you're not the only one with a curse. A burden that you never asked for. But it can be turned into a gift."

Without warning, Nathan lifted his hand up and a bright orange flame appeared above his hand. Elsa gasped and her hand shot up to cover her mouth. Nate just smiled at her and sent the small stream of fire to encircle her, it floated the air as it spun tendrils and braided around the blonde, casting her in a wonderful warm light. Nate laughed at her expression as she followed the fire.

Nate changed the small fireball into the shape of a swallow, flying around the room, leaving a trail of fire in it's wake. He turned towards Elsa, willing the fire to dissipate. Elsa's curious blue eyes landed on Nate's twinkling orange eyes. Something told her in the back of her head that his eyes were red the first time they met, not orange. She ignored this thought and took a few steps towards him, feeling a connection to another human being that she didn't know she was capable of.

"You…y-you are cursed?"

They stood staring at one another. Nate didn't say anything in response. Elsa shook her head, "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

Nathan brushed a strand of loose hair behind Elsa's ear, her face flushing from a heat that she hasn't felt before…ever. He smiled at her, "I was waiting for the perfect time."

She shook her head, almost unable to grasp her head around the concept of there being another one like her. This was almost all to much to handle, she felt dizzy. She grabbed her head.

Nate frowned and grabbed her shoulders to steady the Queen, "Are you alright?

She laughed a little, feeling tears run down her cheeks. She wasn't sad…was she…happy? She laughed harder and looked up at the confused man in front of her. She grabbed his hands, feeling the dizziness disappear and be replaced by unbridled excitement.

"Woah!" Nate said as Elsa suddenly bounced around, grabbing his hands and spinning them in directions, giggling and laughing the whole time. Nate smiled and chuckled.

Elsa let go of his hands and spun around in circles laughing the whole time, she felt so odd. So different. She didn't feel alone, she felt like she now had someone who understood her, she wasn't alone!

Without realizing what she was doing, she threw her arms up, her magic casting a small ball of snow into the air, and it exploded in a puff, blowing twinkling snowflakes as if it was a firework. She danced around as Nate watched her, amused.

Elsa wasn't expecting to slip however. Thankfully she was right by Nathan when she slipped and strong arms caught her, keeping her from hitting her head. He smiled down at the now blushing queen.

"You atta be more careful, your highness." He smirked at her blush.

He helped her up to her feet, as she quickly fixed her hair, pushing loose bangs back. She grabbed her arm again, "I'm sorry." She threw him a genuinely apologetic smile.

She coughed and cleared her throat, "So um, you're fire?"

Nate nodded, "Yep, I'm fire…and your ice."

She smiled shyly. "That's amazing. Fire has always fascinated me."

Walking towards the middle of the room, Nate chuckled, "I wonder why." He almost muttered to himself. He spoke again, louder this time. "Although fire is cool, it's definitely not as awesome as yours. I mean look at this place!"

He spun around with his arms out, indicating to the palace of ice that Elsa had all but built in an hour. He laughed in amazement. "I could never make something as beautiful as this."

Elsa looked around as well, "You made that swallow! That was…the most wonderful thing I think I have ever seen!"

Nate grinned, "I can do this as well."

He threw his hand in the air as orange twinkles shot up, and exploded, much like Elsa's did, however his exploded much like a firework would. Equally as beautiful as Elsa's was. She smiled at his playfulness.

Nate turned toward her and smiled he held his hand up, and with a quick flick, red flames appeared floating over his hands. A very small flame. He looked over at Elsa and indicated for her to step towards him. She complied.

He held out his hand, "Touch it."

Elsa frowned, "What?"

His orange eyes twinkled with amusement as he stood next to Elsa, slowly putting his own hand into the flame and holding it there. Nate looked at the blonde.

"See? It's safe, trust me."

Hesitantly, she put her hand near the flame, feeling a warmth spread from her finger tips all the way to her shoulders. It wasn't hot by any means, just…warm. She took a breath and plunged her hand into the flames, expecting pain. She wasn't expecting this feeling however. A sense of awe struck her as her whole body heated up, not making her sweat, or to an over heating, but a warmth that is…perfect. She felt her blush come back. Man does Nathan leave her blushing a lot.

She closed her eyes and felt the warmth. It was everywhere in her body. He hands, her toes, the tip of her nose. She breathed out and looked at Nathan's eyes. He was smiling down at her.

She took her hands out of the fire and looked at them. Still in the same condition, unharmed. She smiled.

Nate smirked and threw the fire to the center of the room, a flash and the flame grew, enveloping the room in the same warmth as before. The orange flames licked and danced, the very bottom was a light blue color…Where the ice and the fire touched. The noble frowned and looked at the fire. That shouldn't have been happening…

He mentally shrugged, casting Elsa a smirk. "You amazed yet?"

Elsa tucked a strand of hair behind her head and smiled at Nathan, walking towards the fire, feeling somewhat drowsy. "It's the best thing I think I've ever seen." She turned towards him and smiled.

Nathan felt himself blush again, as Elsa stood in front of his fire, giving her almost an…angelic look. He shook his head and yawned. Suddenly he felt like his eyelids were made of lead. He chuckled and looked at the sun, which was in the middle of the sky.

"I've been up for a good 30 hours now, I'm exhausted… could I stay here? Or do you still want me to go back down the mountain?"

Elsa didn't think of that at all. She hesitated, thinking about the last time they were together. He was injured because of him…twice. She bit her lip. She wanted him to stay, but for his safety…he had to leave.

She sighed, "You should leave." She felt so guilty saying those words, she almost wanted to cry. Why did she have to push everyone out? She felt her own exhaustion come raining down on her. She closed her eyes, she needed sleep.

Nate raised an eyebrow, "Ok, so you want me to leave…but I'm going to sleep here for a while. I'm tired. And I could get eaten alive in my tired state." He almost laughed at Elsa's sigh. He got close to the fire and laid down on the uncomfortably hard floor.

He heard Elsa conjure something beside him and he opened his eyes, staring at a small bed. It was made out of ice, yet somehow…It looked fluffy. He blinked, his fire would keep him warm for the most part. He looked at Elsa, who made a bed on the other side of the fire, walking away from him.

"You can stay here until you're rested." She spoke, almost sadly. She didn't face Nathan as she climbed in the bed, pulling the covers over her shoulders. She lied her head down on the ice…pillow…thing. Nathan didn't say anything else to her, having no intention of leaving tomorrow or the day after that.

He got up and climbed in the bed, surprised by how comfortable it was. He didn't pull the covers over him though, relying on the giant flame in the middle of the room to keep him warm. He curled up into a ball and let his head rest on the ice pillow, shivering slightly at its coolness. It wasn't frozen, or ice cold like he expected…just cool.

He looked at Elsa's back once more before he felt his eyes drift close. God he was so tired.

It was second before he fell asleep.

010101010101010101010101010101010101

There you go!


	5. Chapter 4

**Burned and Frozen**

**Chapter 4**

Oh by the way, I don't own anything by Disney, or Frozen.

0101010101010101010101010101

Elsa opened her eyes, unsure where she was. She blinked and sat up in bed, stretching. She rubbed her eyes, getting rid of the blurriness in her vision. She looked up and around, noticing immediately that the fire Nathan had put there was still present. It was strong and looked like it wouldn't dissipate unless commanded too. Elsa peeked around the fire, looking at Nate's bed. She frowned as she found it empty. She sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. Elsa had been sure that Nate would stay. And she secretly wanted him too. Something told her deep down, that the dark haired man wouldn't be affected by her ice, if she were to freeze his heart, he could just warm it up and he'd be fine. She smiled sadly, thinking about his arm. She could however accidentally impale him with some of her ice, and he could just as easily burn her on accident.

Elsa frowned, Nathan could control his powers much better than she could, something that she was jealous of. Never once had he shown any indication that he could control an element, he was either a natural with his abilities, or he had training. It could even be both of those ideas as well. Maybe he could teach her? Maybe he could show her how to control her powers better so that nobody could accidentally be hurt by her ever again. Then she could return to Arendelle, and to her sister. She could apologize and explain to everyone what had happened and that she was just scared. Elsa groaned, feeling her ice bed freeze over, hardening.

"No need to be upset, I'm right here."

Elsa turned around at his voice and breathed a sigh of relief, he stayed. "Nathan you-" He cut her off, "It's Nate." She rolled her eyes, "Ok, _Nate…_ You're still here…"

She looked him up and down, noticing his attire had changed into something…relatively similar to her ice gown. Only his was rugged…and handsome. He was now wearing clothes that appeared to be made from small bits and pieces of coal, while they appeared black, they would occasionally glow with an orange or a red, giving off the impression that they were still hot. The coal that made up his attire was smaller than pebbles, almost making it seem like he was wearing scales as clothing. He had a hat over his head, a jacket with a high collar, coming up to his chin which was rough with a 7 o'clock shadow. He had on tall boots, his pants seemingly tucked into the boots, and fingerless gloves. She could assume that he was very warm in his suit.

Elsa was unaffected by the cold, with cold temperatures actually giving her a warmth that is somewhat odd. She summed it up to her curse long ago, and some days she was grateful for that ability. Elsa blushed as she though of Nate as…ruggedly handsome, untypical for a nobleman or any prince. Which reminded her…who was Nathan? And where had he come from?

Nate walked forward, making a surprisingly little amount of noise as he walked with such big boots on. Something Elsa took notice of. "Nate. Where did you come from?"

He obviously wasn't expecting that answer. He blinked a few times and sat down at the edge of the fire, giving her an odd look, "Why do you ask?"

Elsa shrugged, "You were never formally introduced to me. _Sir Nate." _She ended it with a smile, letting him know that she did indeed remember their introduction.

He shrugged as his gloves shimmered out of existence. He reached out his hand, a small stream of fire extended from the bonfire in front of the two. It danced in his hand as he started to change the fire into shapes of different animals, almost hypnotizing Elsa. "I just came from a small town east of here. Only one noble family in that town."

His face darkened as if he was remembering something. Elsa paused, trying to think of the name of a town that could fit the description. She hadn't really gotten deep into the queenly business yet. As she was only coroneted yesterday. She cleared her throat.

"Are you noble? Or were you just knighted?"

Still focusing on the fire in his hands, she noticed that his eyes were a dark red, almost the color of wine. "I'm of noble birth. You might know of my father." She blinked as she heard some sort of…resentment in his voice as he spoke. He turned his attention to the Queen, "His name is Rowan."

She let out a small gasp, recalling his name and his township, "Your father is Rowan Aldrin? Rowan Aldrin from Feyhill?"

He sighed, almost as if he wished she hadn't knew of his father's name. "Yep, that's him alright."

Elsa blinked, "He trained…soldiers…to be thieves, and rogues…correct?"

"That's correct," he sighed.

The blonde knew she shouldn't be prying, it's rude…but something was just curious about Nate. She just had to know everything about him. She felt this insatiable need to be learn everything that he knows and has been through. There was something obviously secretive about his relationship with his father that she felt as if it were too intimate to ask just yet. After all, she had just met him all but 2 days ago. Nate stood up, his magical coal gloves sparked back into existence, covering his hands once again. He smiled reassuringly at the thinking woman and held out his hand. She stared at it, then took it, expecting to get burned again, but was once again surprised that she did not. Instead, a relaxing warmth spread through her body.

"I would have gotten us some food, but I wasn't sure what you eat so I decided to wait, and I kinda decorated the place a little bit." Nate said sheepishly, hearing Elsa's stomach growl. She flushed in embarrassment and looked around the room, seeing the small, but needed decorations that Nate was talking about. On every pillar he had added an ever burning flame, lighting up the ice with a variation of dancing colors. It made her palace look even more beautiful.

Elsa smiled at the scruffy looking fellow, "It's wonderful, thank you."

She walked around in her gown, thinking of ways to improve her castle and once again, she realized that Nate had so much more control over his powers than she had. She turned to Nathan, excitement plastered across her face.

"Teach me."

The nobleman blinked, "Um…teach you what?"

She stepped forward, grabbing his hands, feeling that same warmth spread all the way up her arms. "Teach me how to control my powers better."

She wasn't expecting him to throw his head back and laugh. She waited for him to stop laughing and he shook his head as he slowed down to a chuckle. He waved an arm around. "Elsa, from the looks of this place, you have way more control then I could ever possibly dream for."

Elsa shook her head, "No, I don't. I built this because… I needed too. I needed to finally let my powers show and let them be free. Having my powers pushed down and feared for 13 years made me need to make something. I built this because I felt. I want to be able to control my powers well enough to do them when I _want_ to do them. NOT when I _feel_ to do them."

Nathan blinked, trying to think of a time he ever heard her speak as much as she just did. He shook his head and smirked at her. "You really want to learn? It's not easy, you know."

Determination flooded Elsa and she gave him a half smile, one eyebrow raised. She proudly stood before him. "I know. I'll do whatever it takes. I don't want to be afraid of hurting anyone anymore."

He stared at her face for a little while then grinned. He laughed, "Well lets get started then!" He turn and tried to sprint out of the room, however he wasn't expecting to slip and he ended up falling straight on his face. Elsa giggled but ran forward to help him up. Nate grumbled, annoyed and embarrassed for doing that, and sat on his butt. He rubbed his jaw tenderly. He glared at Elsa's hand, offering him help to stand, and begrudgingly accepted.

"That did not just happen, and you will forget about it." He pointed a finger at her under his glove.

Elsa giggled, and waved her hand, dismissing the comment. She walked towards the door first in her high heels. Nate started to follow her, grumbling. They both stopped when their stomachs growled. Nathan's was much louder than Elsa's. She turned towards him blushing. He chuckles and scratches the back of his neck.

"I suppose we better find something to eat, shouldn't we?"

Elsa bit her lip and nodded. Nate grinned at her, "Want to come with me?"

Elsa blinked, "Um where will we be going?"

The scruffy man smirked at her, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Why to go hunting of course!"

Elsa stared at him, "I don't know how to hunt!" Nate grabbed her arm, practically dragging her down the steps, out to the main entrance, "Oh I'll teach you, it's a great skill to know and lets be honest here, it'll save us from a lot of boredom. Also it might give us some time to practice your powers!"

Elsa tried to sputter out some excuse but found that Nate had a firm, but not firm enough to hurt, grip on her arm dragging her down excitedly. She sighed and just allowed herself to be escorted threw her own castle. Just as Nate was about to open up the doors, he paused and looked back at Elsa. Eyeing her gown, up and down. He frowned. Elsa blushed from his attention, trying not to think too much about the butterflies in her stomach. She passed it off as not being used to human contact before. Much less, contact from a grown man.

Nate put a hand on his chin. "Although I really do like the dress…I'm afraid for your training we're going to have to work with something…more practical. Like pants."

Elsa looked down at your gown, wanting to protest be she could see his reasoning. This long of a dress could get in the way of movement. She sighed and twirled her hand up, The gown shimmering and changing into blue ice pants, with a tight fitted shirt, and a cloak over her shoulders. She wore ice boots, no heels this time. It was all blue. Nathan smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"Still looking good. And you're in appropriate clothes. It's perfect!" Elsa rolled her eyes at him, a smile on her face. She wasn't accustomed to wearing pants, and she had to admit…it wasn't as flowing and comfortable as a dress would have been, but it will have to do. He is the boss after all.

She gestured her hand forward. "Let's be off, shall we?"

He nodded and opened the door, a cold blast of wind pelted him. He shivered and walked out into the snow. He looked up at the sun, seeing it setting already. They had slept really late that day. Elsa took a deep breath trying to steady her breathing. She was nervous that was for sure. She's never killed anything before…but if they want to eat, they're going to have to bring something home tonight. She followed closely behind Nathan, almost seeing him shiver immediately when he stepped out into the cold.

They went down to the forest tree line, trying to be as quiet as possible. Nate seemed quite good at that, and Elsa struggled to be as quiet as he was but at least she wasn't too loud. Unknown to the blonde Queen, Nathan was impressed. She was much quieter than he thought she could have been. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. He watched as she bit her lip, looking around nervously. No doubt she was looking for any dangers, since it was dark by now. Moonlight was lighting their path. Nate already was looking out for any wolves, or worse…a bear.

He looked around once they reached the tree lines, trying to locate any sort of game. He stopped and turned towards Elsa, and whispered, grabbing her attention. "Now because we don't know where the game trails are or where they lead, we'll have to walk around looking for something instead of waiting for them to come to us."

Elsa nodded listening intently, all the while darting her eyes around. "Ok, got it." Nate looked at her, taking a more serious tone. "Now the next part is part of your training for your control. Unfortunately for you, tonight I want you to make an attempt at the killing blow. One thing you have to get used to is that your powers are as dangerous as they are beautiful. It's a weapon just as much as it is tool to make art. You have to accept this. Don't push it down. It'll be hard to kill something, but just think of it as necessary."

Elsa looked uncomfortable, but she nodded, "Alright. It'll be easier if I just try not to feel for it, right?"

Nate blinked, looking almost offended. "God no. You WANT to feel Elsa. Your powers are all controlled by your feelings. If you want to control your powers to the point of being able to use them only when you want and not when you feel, then you have to embrace your feelings. You must know that your feelings are your source of power…not your source of control. Let yourself feel, then use your feelings and will your ice to do what you want based off your feelings. If you feel your ice is out of control because of your feelings, then you need to use your feelings to gain control back over your powers. If you try to NOT FEEL that's like the worst thing you could possibly do."

Elsa frowned, confused. "I'm not sure I understand but I will try." Nate turned around and Elsa spoke after thinking a little bit, "No wonder I never had much control over my powers. My father always told me… 'don't feel it, conceal it, don't let it show, and no one will know.'"

Nathan laughed bitterly. "Your father is wrong, Elsa."

Elsa felt taken aback. Never before has anyone told her, that either of her parents were wrong. In fact that thought has never even crossed her mind before. How could she possibly ever think that her father would have been wrong? She had no reason to doubt…but Nathan crouched beside her, staring forward. He was so confident in his skills and he actually had control over his powers. Nate had actual experience, compared to Elsa's parents who pretty much guessed the whole time with Elsa…and they were wrong. They knew just as much as what they were doing as Elsa had. They both had no previous experience, or anyone to be able to learn from.

She suddenly felt curious again about the man next to her, as the two of them started to sneak into the woods, as quiet as possible. She stared at Nathan out of the corner of her eyes. She took a breath in, and decided to ask him. "How did you learn to control your powers?" She whispered to him.

Nate didn't look at her. "Rowan taught me for a while, then I learned an important lesson and I ended up teaching myself from then on."

Elsa bit her lip again, a habit that she knew she did when she was nervous. "What was that important lesson?"

This time Nathan did look at her. He stared into her face for a little bit, almost as if he was trying to read her mind. Elsa fidgeted under his intense gaze. She darted her eyes anywhere but his, regretting asking the question. Nathan looked back ahead, and sighed.

"The same lesson that you'll learn tonight." He said, almost tiredly.

Elsa blinked, not remembering what he said she'll learn tonight but she was eager to start learning none the less. The two of them started to walk.

0101010101010101010

It was a while before the two of them found a single sign of anything. They were walking back up towards the mountain around the other side, when Elsa spotted a couple of white tailed deer, wandering around. She didn't say anything to Nathan, but tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at the deer. Nathan nodded approvingly at her.

"Good catch." He whispered almost directly in her ear, "Now we need to get closer, we're lucky we're downwind."

The two of them crept closer, the deer unsuspecting. Elsa and Nathan were as quiet as a mouse, moving slowly through the snow, trying not to make any noise. Elsa felt a small burst of adrenaline as she snuck up on the deer. She kept her eyes focused solely on them. Nate however kept looking around, making sure there were no other deer near by to warn their friends. He also kept an eye out for any potential…competitors.

When Nate thought the two of them were close enough, but still a safe distance away. He stopped and whispered into Elsa's ear, his lips just barely grazing her ear. She shivered from the contact, feeling a blush heat up her face. She was glad it was dark out, so Nate couldn't see it.

"Now, I want you to use your powers to throw an icicle at one of them. Hit them in the heart." He patted his chest quietly, indicating for Elsa. "It's in the front of their torso. The chest. Aim carefully, and take your time."

Elsa nodded, she could feel her adrenaline mix with her nervousness, She raised one hand in front of her. It was shaking. Nate grabbed her other hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze and smile, "It'll be fine. Just relax."

The blonde took a deep breath and raised her arm, squeezing Nate's hand back, but focusing on her task at hand. She kept her eyes on the front of the deer's chest, seeing her target and willing herself to send an icicle at her target. The deer kept moving around, trying to find something edible. One minute went by, then two.

Nathan was wondering if she would do anything at all, when all of a sharp, smooth, 1 inch wide, 1 foot long icicle appeared floating before Elsa's hand. He could see her concentration. If he moved or even breathed she might loose it. He watched her intently, then moved his eyes to the target that he believed she was trying to impale. He continued watching the deer. He looked back at Elsa quick. With one last deep breath, Elsa willed the icicle to fly towards her target.

And it did.

Nate almost couldn't even see the icicle fly threw the air. It sliced deep into the deer, like a hot knife threw butter. It gave a screech of pain with a final breath as it toppled over. Elsa flinched and unknowingly squeezed Nate's hand hard when it screeched. Almost immediately after the other deer took off in the woods, Elsa's face went pale and she fell over on her butt. Nate bent down to her side and watched as her face slowly turned green. Elsa's eyes were staring at the corpse, and she was silently crying.

The dark haired man sighed, feeling absolutely no pity for the animal. He was just doing this to be kind and gentle towards Elsa. He just couldn't wait to eat. He waited for Elsa to calm down. After a few minutes, She stood.

Elsa felt shaky. It was her first time ever taking the life of something. She kept saying that she did it for food, but she just felt…odd. She killed it with ice. Her ice. She watched as it impaled the poor unsuspecting creature. And all she could think about was…what if that was a man right there? What if she did that to a person? She closed her eyes, and tried not to puke. She knew she wouldn't however, because she didn't have anything in her stomach to puke. She felt Nate's strong arms wrap around her, and she felt her tears already. She buried her face into his chest and silently cried. She kept replaying that scene in her head, but each time she replayed it, it was a different person. When she finally replayed the scene, and Anna was the deer…she lost it.

Elsa sobbed into Nate's chest, feeling his clothes start to freeze but uncaring. She felt so scared. She was capable of taking anyone's life. No one was safe with her around and the only person who she made an exception to this rule was Nate. He was much stronger than she was. She couldn't kill him even if she wanted too. He was powerful. She could feel it. He could teach her, and he can cancel her out. He was fire and she was ice. He can burn her, while she can only freeze him. Despite her odd thoughts, she felt like the safest girl in the world, with his arms wrapped around her.

After what felt like hours, but was only a couple of minutes. Elsa subdued her crying. and wiped her puffy eyes as she hiccupped. She sniffed, finally feeling embarrassed for crying so much in front of Nate. The blonde looked down, and fiddled with her hands. She felt a cold finger lift her chin up. Nate's eyes were orange again. She sniffled again, staring into his eyes. She finally realized what lesson he was going to teach her tonight.

She sighed, "They can be dangerous, but beautiful…What if I do that to someone I love?"

Nate finally spoke, he looked like he approved of her conclusion. "You won't. Not after tonight. Because you know how to do it, you now know how to prevent yourself from doing it."

She felt a small wind pick up, her fear slowly disappearing. She looked down at his frozen tunic and bit her lip in disappointment. She still had such a long way to go. She sighed and took the ice off his clothes and threw it over her shoulder. She sighed and stood up, for the first time In a long time, actually feeling cold. She walked towards the dead body. Leaving Nate behind her.

Nate watched her go and took a shaky breath out. He instantly tried warming his body up with warm air around him. Unknown to Elsa, she dropped the temperature down to a degree that he has never had experience before with. His face felt like it was frozen, and he immediately started to shiver, every breath was difficult. He breathed into his mitten gloves, which were frozen. His coal gloves glowed red, as he tried to warm his body up. He felt one last shiver run threw his body as he finally managed to get his temperature back to what he thought was his normal. He hated being cold. He sighed and followed Elsa, who was staring at the body of the deer.

He stood next to her as he looked at the deer. She grabbed his hand for comfort, feeling as if she was a little girl again. Nate nodded solemnly. "It was a clean kill. Minimal suffering."

Elsa nodded absentmindedly, feeling all her energy leave her. She was tired, she just wanted to go back to the castle and sleep next to the warm fire. She shivered. She watched as Nate picked up the front two hooves and started to drag the body through the snow, up towards the castle. She stared at the blood soaked snow, feeling as if life was giving her a metaphor of some sort. She wasn't sure what the metaphor was, but it nagged at her. She watched as Nathan tried, with much difficulty to pull the body up the incline.

She now knew how to do it. So she now knew how to prevent it. It's dangerous, but beautiful.

She stepped over the blood spill, feeling proud of herself for not looking back. She felt a new confidence, she wasn't sure what she could be confident of now. But she walked up to Nate, with her head held a little higher. She offered him a small weak smile.

"Here, let me help you." She conjured a small ice sled with ice ropes to hang on too. Nate looked grateful. She grabbed the hind legs to try and help him out. Nate looked surprised, but then smiled, almost proudly. "On three." He said smiling.

On three the two of them heaved the body onto the sled, Elsa having a little difficulty on her head. She ended up giving up using her strength and used some ice to push it in. She smiled at Nate as the two of them grabbed one of the ropes and started to pull the sled. Elsa took a deep breath and for the first time since she killed she thought of the food that she had just given the two of them. And she didn't feel so bad anymore.

Nate watched her transition, and couldn't be more proud of her. He realized that he would need take small steps with Elsa. He didn't mind. She was worth the patience. The two of them ended up getting the deer up to the palace without much more of a hassle. Once they got to the ice staircase leading into the castle. They stopped and took the body out of the sled. Nate smiled over at Elsa, reassuringly.

"I'll gut him out here, you go on inside and get warmed up."

Elsa smiled thankfully and turned to leave. She walked up the stairs and opened the door. She felt exhausted, and while she knew she'd be very hungry later on, she just wasn't that hungry anymore. She had lost her appetite. She climbed the next set of staircases and climbed into one of the beds. As soon as her head hit the pillow she drifted off to sleep, finally able to warm up a little bit.

010101010101010101010101010101010

Wellllll THERE YOU GO. Two chapters in one day…well one day for me. Just for clarification, I enjoy hunting, and I'm not afraid of killing deer and I'm not a vegetarian. I'm just trying to portray Elsa as best as I can. Sorry it was a little bit before I updated, I was hanging with some friends. You know. With Finals and all.

Well, until next chapter! Later.


	6. Chapter 5

**Burned and Frozen**

**Chapter 5**

I don't own Frozen or anything Disney

010101010101010101010101010101010101

Something smelled wonderful.

Elsa opened her eyes, seeing the sunshine through the ice castle. She stared at the gentle fire in front of her. It was still burning, forever bringing a glow to this room. She sat up slowly in bed, feeling much better than she had yesterday. She looked around the room trying to find the source of the delicious smell. Looking around the room and finding nothing, she changed herself back into her ice gown and opened up the door to go downstairs. She walked down the steps, following her nose.

At the top of the balcony, she saw Nate roasting meat over flames in the middle of the room. She smiled at him, hearing her stomach growl. She watched Nathan work, he didn't seem to notice she was there. He was deep in thought, bundled up like he always is. She put her butt on the ice railing and slid all the way down the stairwell. Nathan looked up as she made some noise. She felt her hair flail behind her in the brief ride, and she slid off the railing, landing on her feet and continuing to slide to a stop, about a foot away from Nate. She put her hands on her hips and smirked at him, one eyebrow raised. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but she was impressed that she was even able to pull that off.

Nate chuckled, "Now that's how you make an entrance." He took a bite of the meat he had on a stick. He held one out for her. He was still roasting some. "Good morning sleepy head. Venison?"

Elsa gladly accepted it, and sat down next to Nate. "Thank you." She took a careful bite. It was juicy, and perfectly cooked. She felt her mouth water as she took another big bite. She tried to focus on her manners as well as possible given the circumstance that she was starving. She heard a chuckle beside her, and with a full mouth of deer meat, she raised her eyebrow at Nate.

He smiled at her, "Slow down missy. You'll get sick if you eat too fast." He used his thumb to wipe off some juice that was escaping her mouth and running down her chin. He grinned as Elsa blushed in embarrassment. "It's like you haven't eaten in two days or something."

She gave him a weak glare, still chewing. She swallowed what was in her mouth. "This is really good, did you put any seasonings on it?" She took another bite, avoiding a bone in the process.

Nate shook his head, "Nope. Just cooked it. You're just hungry. After you eat this for a week straight, you're going to want something different, believe me."

Although she didn't quite believe him at the moment, she just accepted his remark and continued to eat. They ate for a while in silence, then when they were full and cozy, they sat back and laughed about each others tales. Elsa giving tales about her sister, tales she heard from her parents or the servants. Nate told her tales from his adventures. He told her all about his travels, and his training as a kid. He told her about the soldiers, and the people he would meet on his missions. He told her that he was in fact a trained assassin, but usually wouldn't do missions like that. They talked for a while, letting the food settle in their stomachs. It wasn't until she asked…

"So…" Elsa started, giggling slightly from a joke that he had just told. "Tell me about your family. You hardly speak of them. While in comparison, Anna is the only thing I talk about…since she's pretty much the last thing I have left." She looked up into his eyes, hopeful.

Nate sighed, he knew she would ask him eventually about his family. He just didn't know where to start. Who to start. When to start. He smiled at her, "What do you want to know?"

Elsa leaned forward, "Anything. What was your mother's name? Do you have any siblings? And what is it like to know the great Rowan, and to have him as a father?"

He sighed, "You really are curious aren't you?" Elsa nodded enthusiastically. He rolled his eyes with a small smile. He scratched his nose. "Let's see…My mother's name was Isabel. I have one younger brother. His name is Gavin. And Rowan…well, lets just say he wasn't the greatest of parents. He's demanding, stubborn, and has the highest expectations. He was rough. He started to train me when I was only eight…Eight! I should have been running around with other kids, getting to know them, and having friends, and getting into trouble! I shouldn't have been taught how to lie, steal, cheat, hide, and kill at such a young age! Couldn't he see that. I wasn't ready."

Nate ran a hand through his hair, seeing Elsa's distressed look. And a look of pity. She put her hand on his arm and he stared at it. It was chilly, but he felt like his arm was burning. He looked at her eyes. She offered him a small smile. "And your mother? Isabel, was it? That's a beautiful name."

He looked up at the ceiling, "Yes, it is. She was…She was the best thing I had in life. She had brown hair, and green eyes. No freckles. Her skin was fair, almost pale. I'd say she was about your height. She was kind, and so loving. When she found out about my powers, she didn't care. She made me promise that I wouldn't ever intentionally hurt someone with my fire. I crossed my heart." He paused, feeling upset. He didn't have to continue to talk. Elsa didn't need to know anymore but something inside him, just wanted to confess everything to her. It was odd.

"She was so talented with medicine. She had saved so many lives, and always welcomed sick ones into our home so she could try to treat them. She had taught me a few of her skills, I still remember them. Rowan always used to tell me how lucky he was to have her as his wife and she would always tell me how lucky she was to have me as a son…"

Elsa frowned, he kept referring her in past tense…what happened to her? She squeezed his arm, gaining his attention, his once orange eyes now to a deep red. She bit her lip. "And…what happened to her? You refer to her in past tense…almost as if she…"

Nate looked forward, into the fire. His face turned to stone. No emotion. He spoke, quietly, almost inaudibly. "I killed her."

Elsa blinked, shocked. She was not prepared for that. She didn't know what to say, so Nate closed her eyes and continued. Taking her silence as a que to speak. "My parent always knew about my fire powers, and never hated me for them. I was never a monster or a sorcerer. I was just their son. When my father thought I was old enough to attempt to control them, we went off in secret. To a nearby lake. It was small, and had a waterfall. It used to be my favorite place to be. It was beautiful."

He took a shaky breath, recalling everything. "We trained there, day after day, learning how to use my abilities. We were always careful, making sure we were always around water, and that nothing flammable was in the area. Rowan was a wonderful teacher and we had such fun. It used to be my most favorite time of the day. But then…"

He held out his hand, a small flame jumping from the fire into his palm. He bounced the flame between his hands, trying his hardest not to look at Elsa. "But then one day, my mother came out looking for us. She spent hours looking, and all she wanted to know was where Rowan and I would sneak off too every day. She was just curious. But one doesn't get married to a master of stealth without picking up a few tricks herself. She was able to sneak up on us. I can't imagine what was going through her head when she found us. Rowan teaching me how to control my powers through trial and error and I enjoyed every minute of it."

"When she spoke, she sounded upset, almost angry. I got startled by her presence, and almost in an instant I was afraid of what she would think or what would happen. When I whipped around to look at her, not paying any attention to my hands. I sent a wave of fire at her. And it hit her directly in the chest, and the trees behind her. Rowan screamed, and he picked her up and ran into town, leaving me behind with the inferno I left in the trees. I couldn't control it. I ran away and the towns people came to the scene, attempting to put out the flames. It took a while and several people got seriously injured. But when I got home, I wasn't allowed to see my own mother. Rowan refused to let me see her. It was almost a week later when I was informed through a servant that my mother had passed because of her injuries, and she was running a fever. They assumed that the fever was from her burns, but something tells me that it was from me."

"I later heard from another servant that my mother had been injured in a kitchen fire that she started while ill. It was a lie, and I was confused who would tell everyone that. It was one day, almost two weeks after my mother passed that Rowan came to me. He didn't touch me, he didn't offer me and consolation. He just told me that our training was over. He told me that he spread the lies about how my mother died so that my powers could be kept secret, and I was never to use them again. He told me that if I wanted to learn how to be a rogue, I'd have to join the training with the soldiers. He told me that I was to blame for my mother's death, and that I didn't deserver life. He said that I should have been the one to die, and she should have lived. He hated me. He still hates me and he blames me for her death."

Nathan clenched his jaw, and a fist, ignoring the fire that was in front of him growing intensely warm, and angry. The flames whipped back and forth quickly and furiously. Elsa flinched from the heat, and scooted away. Nate didn't notice as he glared. He could feel his hatred for Rowan growing inside of him. He blamed him when he was only a young boy for something he had no control over. He asked him to kill Elsa…He could never forgive that man for that. Elsa didn't deserve to die. She was strong, beautiful, gentle, smart, kind, and the complete opposite of him. He was a monster, and if she was the complete opposite…

His thoughts were abruptly cut off as he felt a pair of cool arms around his neck, and hair tickling his chin. He blinked, unsure what was happening. He looked down slightly and saw Elsa's back and her braided hair. She was hugging him, and based off her shoulders shaking, he could only assume that she was sobbing.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered in his ear. Her cool breath somehow burning him. He felt his own tears prick at his eyes. When was the last time he cried? He couldn't remember. He fought back his tears and put his arms around Elsa, clamping his eyes shut. He hugged her tightly, hearing her whisper small things in his ear. She buried her face in his neck.

She sniffed and stayed there, clinging tightly. "It's not your fault. It's ok."

The black haired man, felt his tears leak out of his eyes. He clenched his jaw, trying to hold back a sob. After she said it wasn't his fault, he felt something in his heart move and his shoulders felt…lighter. He tried blaming himself for his mothers death, but with Elsa continuously whispering in his ear about how she was sorry and that it wasn't his fault…he couldn't blame himself. He couldn't blame anyone for his mother's death, but he could blame his father for every miserable minute after. He took a deep breath, smelling Elsa's beautiful hair. It smelled like the day after a fresh snowfall. He relaxed and smiled. Of course that's what her hair would smell like. Beautiful Elsa…

He took a deep breath and felt Elsa pull back, quickly wiping her eyes and cheeks from any remaining tears. Tears clung to her eye lashes however, and he suddenly became away of his glossy eyes, and stuffy nose. He coughed and cleared his throat blinking rapidly, attempting to get any remaining tears out of his eyes. He sniffed one last time.

"Sorry for the downer. I didn't mean –" Elsa put a finger on his lips and gently kissed his cheek. He blushed, not expecting her to do that. She pulled back, blushing as well, but keeping eye contact. She smiled sadly, holding his hands and giving them a small squeeze. It was all Nate needed to hear from her to understand that she didn't care. It didn't change anything.

He took a small breath. And Elsa grinned at him. "Hey…" she started, "Do you want to do something fun?"

Nate raised an eyebrow at the blonde Queen, "Oh yeah? Like what?"

She shrugged and smiled at him, "Anything."

He put a finger on his chin and tapped, having an idea. "Weeeeeeelllllll, there's that giant peek behind this castle that we could go explore…" He grinned at her.

"That's a great idea!" She grinned, excitedly, but then frowned. "But how are we going to get up there? Neither of us know how to climb."

He poked her in the eyes, laughing as her eyes crossed. "We don't need too. You can make ice steps to walk up."

Elsa stood up, and grabbed his hand, already heading for the door. "Alright! Let's go!" Nate blinked, unsure how she had so much strength to pull him along the ice, without his feet moving. He chuckled and walked next to her as they got outside. The started to climb up the side of the mountain to an area that Elsa could make a staircase.

He smirked at her, ignoring the cold. "Well let's see how good you are with your powers, blondie."

She smirked back and faced the side of the peek, thrusting her hands out and creating a beautiful ice staircase. She threw him a cocky look back at him and walked forward, taking a step on the stairs. Nate followed, looking down between each step and immediately regretting it.

"Woah." He said, light headed as he saw how high up they were. He couldn't even guess how far down it was…enough to kill them. Easily. Elsa giggled at him, grabbing his hand again and walking up the stairs, creating them as they went.

"You're not afraid of heights are you?"

Nate frowned, "What? No! I-I just noticed how high up we were, that's all." He tried not to look down again and focused on whatever was in front of his face…which just so happened to be a very supple, backend of Elsa. He blinked as he watched her hips sway, taunting him. He gulped, blushed and looked down again. Deciding that looking down was probably better than getting caught staring at her ass. Elsa looked back at him, laughing at his red face. She assumed it was because he wouldn't stop looking down. She kept climbing, feeling it get colder and the air get thinner as they ascended.

It took a few minutes for them to reach the top, and when they did, they both hunched over, breathing heavily. It was definitely harder to breath here, Elsa laughed as she nudged Nathan. He grinned at her. He straightened his back and looked around, freezing. The top was a little wider than he thought it would be, it curved down sharply but there was a small room to be safe from slipping off. He shivered and looked around, noticing Elsa didn't seem effected at all.

She looked at the sun from the peek, "Wow." She breathed. Nate looked at Elsa, her eyes glowing with delight. The wind blowing her hair gently. He smiled as he felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Wow indeed." He muttered as he stared at Elsa. She turned and smiled at him, oblivious to his staring. She waved her arms. "It's beautiful up here!"

Nate chuckled, "The view is beautiful. Now if it was only a little warmer…" he took his gloves off, and pushed them outward on either side of him. A small bubble of heat, immediately melted the snow up there, and lit up the area with an almost unnatural glow. Nate spun around quickly, his hands twirling and weaving as multiple small fires floating around eye height and lighting the area up even more. Elsa shuddered as she was assaulted with a heat wave she wasn't prepared for. She glanced around and noticed that Nathan's little bubble of heat was visibly blocking out the cold.

She looked and watched Nathan take off his jacket and hat, running his hand threw his hair. She stared at his hair. It was such an odd color, black with a few grey tips. It looked like ash. She studied his face. Chiseled, tan, angular, and strong. He was handsome alright. He had long eyelashes, and bushy eyebrows, but no trace of a uni-brow. His scruff had now turned into stubble, and she studied it. She couldn't find any patchy areas. She blushed as she caught herself staring at Nathan. She shook her head. It's Nate, She thought to herself trying her best to imitate Nate's voice in her mind.

Nate turned towards her and grinned, "See? It's better already."

Elsa smirked, "It's nice."

Elsa felt something tickling her ankles and looked down. She blinked once, twice, then three times. Then finally she gasped as she realized what she was staring at. "Nathan! Look!"

Nate, who was watching the sun set slowly over the trees. It'll be dark soon. He heard Elsa say his name. "It's Nate." He said on instinct. He really didn't mind correcting her. He found it cute that she had to say his name the correct way, instead of his shortened version. His arm was tugged sharply on. "What?" He said, somewhat annoyed.

Elsa glared at him, "Look what you're doing, you buffoon!" And she pointed at the ground. Nate scowled, ignoring her comment and looked down. He stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't breath, he didn't blink. He just stared. What was going on?

Underneath their feet, grass and a few flowers were growing. Visibly growing.

Nate sucked in a sharp breath of air, holding it. What was this? Why was this happening? Was he doing this? What caused him to be able to do this? He looked down at his hands and released his held breath, confused and shocked. "Did I do this?" He whispered to himself.

Elsa giggled, "Your powers somehow are connected to plant life!"

Nathan frowned, "How? That doesn't make any sense. I control fire. I control heat, I can't create life, I can only destroy…" He was so lost.

Elsa picked up a flower and smelled it, handing it to the confused man. "When I think of heat I think of summer. Maybe you have an emotion that controls this aspect of your fire curse?"

Nate looked up and stared at her, he could only think of one emotion that he was feeling right now. Something that he could say that controlled his…green powers. He looked down at the flower and smiled, he wasn't ready to admit anything yet. Or even mention what he was feeling right now to Elsa. Of all people. He smelled the flower and smiled warmly at Elsa, putting the small purple flower in her hair, over one of ears. She blushed at him and smiled.

"Thank you." She said timidly, "Does it look pretty?"

He chuckled, "A pretty flower for a pretty girl."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Ruining a perfectly good moment, thank you. Thank you for that." Nathan chuckled, amused by her reaction but silently cheering when he saw Elsa's blush. He looked down the side of the mountain and saw a perfect slope, and a flat land at the end of it. He grinned devilishly. He had an idea.

"Elsa.." She turned towards him, her thoughts interrupted. Nate had a smirk on his face. She raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

She watched Nate take a step towards the edge than grin over at her, raising his eyebrow. "Let's sled down this hill."

She laughed at him, "You're not serious are you? We'll die."

The dark haired man waved her off, "Oh quit being a wussy. There's plenty of room at that flat part for us to slow down and stop, we'll be fine!"

"No." Elsa said shaking her head and crossing her arms, pushing her boobs up. "I think it's a bad idea."

Nate glanced down at her chest. Elsa ignored his look, but noticed his twitching eyebrow. His eyes shot back up to hers and he smirked at her, throwing his hands on his hips. "Either you make a sled for us both to go down on…or I'll jump off and try sliding down this by myself without a sled."

He narrowed his eyes at her, challenging her. Elsa blinked and opened her mouth. No words came out. Could he really be this stupid? She sputtered a little bit, "Are you blackmailing me with your health?"

He shrugged, "Maybe."

She gave him a deadpanned look. "You are stupid and will get yourself killed."

He shrugged again, "Well if you're not going to make the sled then…" He looked like he was about to jump. Elsa felt her heart jump up to her throat and she gasped, reaching out her hand for him and accidently throwing ice in his direction. It missed him by a few inches. Nate blinked, not expecting that, he felt a tug on his arm by a cold and met Elsa's terrified, angry eyes.

"You really are dumb! You scared the crap out of me!" Her cheeks were red from anger as she glared at him.

Nathan chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, "It's me or both of us Elsa! Make a sled!" He nudged her side, "Come ooooonn, it'll be so much fun. You'll thank me when we're done!"

Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes, she waved her hands and a thick, simple, but effective looking sled came out of nowhere. Nate grinned and pumped his fist in the air, a blast of fire shot out from his fist into the sky. He ignored it. Elsa shook her head and laughed lightly, thinking of Anna and how much Nathan reminded her of her little sister. Nathan grinned and hopped on the sled, near the back. He turned towards Elsa and patted the seat in front of him.

Elsa bit her lip, trying not to smile at his adorableness. She gracefully walked over to him and sat down in front of him. She tried to hide her blush as his arms wrapped around her, grabbing the ropes on the front the sled. She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck and shivered, feeling a warm tingly sensation race down her back and into every limb. She took a breath and looked down the hill, suddenly becoming very nervous about what they were doing. The distance to sled down was astounding and the amount of flat land for them to slow down enough to stop was short. Something told her it wasn't a long enough area to stop. Her eyes set on the edge of the mountain, at the end of the flat land that Nate had planned for them too stop. She felt dread creep up on her.

"Nathan I don't think-" before she could finish the sentence, Nate pushed off the ground behind them and they took off down the hill. She faintly heard yell behind her, before the wind took his voice away.

"IT' NAAATTEE!"

Elsa screamed as she watched a burst of adrenaline rushed through her body, the wind nipping at her cheeks. She stared at the edge, her heart beating rapidly, out of control. All she could do right now is scream, internally yelling at Nathan for being an idiot. Nate's arms squeezed her from behind as she grabbed the front of the sled, they approached the flat land, moving way to fast. They slid down into the flat area, not slowing down one bit. Elsa stared at the approaching cliff edge of the mountain, realizing that it will be late for them to slow down. She screamed harder, cursing Nathan and his idea.

She felt Nate throw them off the sled, realizing also that they were approaching the edge too fast. She felt his arms grab her entire torso squeezing hard, not letting go. In her ear she heard Nathan scream at her.

"ELSA! BARRIER!" She blinked and threw her hand out in front of them, they were about 20 ft from the edge. A giant wall of ice appeared in front of them, thick and tall. It was at the edge of the cliff, no room for them to slide off the edge, but she knew it was going to hurt to hit it. She suddenly felt her body being rearranged and felt Nate's arms squeeze her from behind. He somehow positioned their bodies so that Nate would hit the ice with his back and Elsa would just hit Nate's body.

They braced for impact and Elsa felt her head whip back as they suddenly slammed into the ice barrier. She gasped in pain as the back of her head hit something hard. She heard a small cracking noise as they both stopped moving. Elsa felt her heart race wickedly fast. She climbed out from Nate's grasp, shaking. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the snow beneath her hands. She chuckled, almost insanely.

"We're alive. We're alive!"

She picked up snow and threw it into the air, giggling in excitement as adrenaline coursed through her veins. She was wide awake, eyes darting around as she continued to giggle. A groan behind her reminded her of the other passenger. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist. The air suddenly getting colder around them and the snow freezing over even more, leaving it hard instead of fluffy. She stood up, hunched over and unharmed.

"You…" She whispered, clenching and unclenching her fists. "You….You IDIOT! You dumb, inconsiderate, naive, adrenaline junkie!

She whirled around, enraged. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT! YOU ARE SO-" Then Elsa noticed his face, blood all over it as he groaned in pain. She gasped and was at his side immediately.

"-HURT! You're so hurt! Are you ok? What happened?"

Nate looked at her, grinning, "It's ok, I just broke my nose. I'm fine otherwise." Elsa gasped and remembered what her head had hit when they slammed into the wall. It must have been Nate's nose. She flinched, feeling sorry for him. She knelt down beside him and offered him her hand. Nate grabbed it and accepted her help, attempting to stand. He stood up straight pinching his nose with one hand while trying to slow the bleeding. He chuckled at her concerned look.

"Just a minute ago, you were ready to kill me." Elsa frowned at him, "And now you want to help me out?" Nathan chuckled.

Elsa glared at him, "Well you learned your lesson."

Nate peeked out over his hand. He rolled his eyes, although couldn't resist the smile. He held up on finger, indicating for her to wait a second. He brought both hands up to his nose and placed a finger on either side of the broken cartilage. He pushed hard. A sharp crackling cut through the air as Nate replaced his broken nose, grunting in pain. When it was done, he brought his hands down and sniffed, feeling a tad better, although sore. He warmed up his hand and placed it on his nose, feeling the warmth spread through the wound and feeling much better. He sighed in content. It felt much better. He lowered his hand and looked at Elsa, grinning. She looked somewhat disgusted.

"See?" He waved at his hand, "All better, and we're not dead."

Elsa sighed pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "We could have been dead if it were not for me."

Nate grinned at her as he used some snow to wipe the blood off his face and hands, "Well then thank you for saving us!"

She had it. The blonde didn't feel like answering him, so she just fell over on her back in the snow, staring up at the now black sky, twinkling with stars. She was frustrated and she would never admit to Nate that she actually had a lot of fun doing that, despite the near death experience. She heard Nate fall over next to her, both their fingers barely touched. She shivered, not from the cold, but from the warmth of Nathan's hand. She stared at the stars.

It was quiet for sometime. Neither saying a word, feeling the adrenaline slowly wear off. Both were in a content silence and both didn't want to break it. Elsa had thoughts of home on her mind, missing Anna, and her room. She wondered how they were doing without her? She wondered if they would send out a search party or a hunting party for her. She closed her eyes and thought of Anna. Anna would be ok. She was strong, she had learned to be strong growing up. Elsa felt a pang of guilt. Anna had been forced to deal with everything alone, because her older sister was cooped up in a room, refusing to come out for fear of her powers being known.

"Hey Elsa?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by Nate's quiet voice. She 'hmmm'ed' a response to him, letting him know that she heard him. Nate continued. "What do you think stars are?"

She raised an eyebrow, and peeked over at him from the corner of her eye. She couldn't see him behind a small lump of snow. She looked back at the stars, thinking of a response. She sighed, "Stars are gigantic balls of gas, mostly hydrogen gas. There is so much gas and other material that the gravity of this huge gas-ball holds everything together. There is so much gravity that the gas becomes very dense and hot."

Nate chuckled, "Thank you miss science expert."

She smiled, "I read a lot of books growing up. From fictions to science to romance. It was my form of entertainment."

She heard him laugh. He quieted down, and for a minute she thought he was going to remain silent. But he spoke up, quietly again. "I think they're snowflakes. Small tiny little crystals floating in the sky, watching over us and giving hope whenever we wish. It's the most beautiful thing in the world and yet it's not part of our world."

Elsa wasn't expecting such an answer from him. She didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything. She heard him move slightly. He spoke again. "Although they're still not as beautiful as your eyes."

She blushed and felt her body get really warm. She smiled and bit her lip. That was the cutest thing she's heard anyone say to her. Slowly she reached out her hand to grab his. She found her target and squeezed it, noticing how cold it was. They must have been lying in the snow for a good half hour. She closed her eyes. This was perfect. She didn't want anything to change from this moment. The two of them just staring into the sky. She opened her eyes and looked at the twinkling stars above her and thought about what Nate had said.

They did kind of look like snowflakes.

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

HELLOOOOOOO soo I don't know if you've noticed at all, buuuuuuuuttt I've been changing up the timeline in the story just a tad. To get some fluffy awesomeness going on here. Everything has it's roll, so don't question me!

Hope you enjoyed J Have a nice day and/or night!

Until next time!


End file.
